Between Servant and Master
by Masaki4everDead
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel's relationship on a more fluffy and family like perspective. Now turned into a collection of one shots by popular demand. Contains OOCness and parental moments and enough fluff to rot your teeth!
1. Nighttime

A/N: Results of my writer block. I am completely stumped on my Kuro fic," His Maid, The One and Only", If anyone would like to read it and maybe send me a review or a PM of a good idea to continue that would be very much appreciated and I would gladly credit you in the story. I'm also in need of a few OC's so I would appreciate some ideas for those as well. I'm only lost for the nest two chapters. I had the idea written out but then it didn't fit the way I wanted so I need a new direction.

Anyways enough about that, this little one shot was based off a dream I had. It's exactly the same but since my mom decided to wake me up during this wonderful dream, I had been forced to come up with an ending of my own. So here we go. This very fluffy! So you will be smothered in clouds of Fluff X3.

Enjoy, Review, and Sebastian will come to your house and serve you for the day ;D

Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

*Note: Have any of you heard the rumor of Kuroshitsuji season 3 coming late 2012? 8D if you haven't then you live under a rock because it is everywhere. The news apparently came from a Black Butler Panel. *

OwO

Sebastian Michaelis was one _hell_ of a butler.

He did everything without fail and carried out every order to his Young Masters liking. He cooked every meal with the finest ingredients. Every room was dusted, washed, and aired out. There was not a trace of dust, cobweb, or mold to be found. The fine china sparkled like the sun reflecting off a calm stream. Every day he would surprise his master with a new desert or treat. Above all he was always there to protect his Master and make sure he was in good health for the day when he would devour the fine soul he looked after.

But believe it or not, there were times when Sebastian became a bit weary.

Of course he would never let it affect his duties as a Phantomhive butler. But it wasn't very often the demon butler has a chance to enjoy some peace. His Young Master certainly didn't make it easier either.

Today was a particularly hectic one for Sebastian. More than once had Maylene dropped a set of tea cups and plates in the kitchen as well a vase in the upstairs hallway. Bard had burned the meat Sebastian was going to use for tonight's dinner so he had ended up making a pasta dish instead. Sebastian questioned himself as to why he made Finnian the gardener when he couldn't very well keep it alive and it was another reason why Sebastian himself took care of his Masters favorite white roses. To top it all off, the little boy had constantly called upon him today in the middle of his work to make him sweets, which he had to refuse. He didn't want the young Lord to ruin his appetite for the dinner he slaved over.

And at the end of the day all Sebastian wanted to do was sit down and have a few moments to himself. Even if it was just a short minute, as long as it was for him.

He hoped to have that soon. All that was left to do now was to give Ciel and bath, dress him, and put him to bed.

"You seem quite tired my Lord." The demon butler pointed out to the child he was currently washing.

"A little. There was a lot of paperwork today as well as invitations that needed sorting out." Ciel voice was lower than usual and full of fatigue but he looked relaxed as Sebastian gently washed his hair.

"Well then, the day is over and now it is time for you to rest." With that said, Sebastian poured warm water over Ciel's head once more and proceeded to drain the tub. As the water went down, Ciel stood up and Sebastian wrapped him in a warm white towel. Once Ciel was dried off, Sebastian picked him up and carried him to the bedroom and set him down on the bed.

"Arms out." Sebastian said and the boy complied but did something that Sebastian found rather adorable. Ciel stretched out his right arm but held the other to his sleepy face and rubbed his tired eye with the back of his hand in a childish manor.

Sebastian wanted to tease him but thought against it, not wanting to upset the for once calm and quiet child. Sebastian had to take the hand from his eye for a moment to slip it through the shirt. Blue eyes closed and a yawn escaped small pink lips. Sebastian turned down the bedding and picked up his young charge, placing him beneath the covers. Once Ciel was settled into a comfortable position, the butler pulled the comforter over the small body and up to his shoulders. He walked over to the large window and drew the curtains, walking back over to the bedside and blew out the candles on the nightstand.

"Goodnight Young Master." The demon butler bowed and walked out of the room closing the door gently.

Finally…

Sebastian made his way down the dark hall and down a flight of stairs that lead directly into the servant's hall. Before going to his own room, he checked to make sure all was well with the other servants who were all fast asleep.

Walking into his own room, Sebastian, for the first time in a long while, hung his tailcoat upon the hook next to the door. He walked over to his wardrobe and carefully opened the top drawer, only to be greeted by the small, sleeping kitten curled up against the soft, fluffy towel Sebastian had placed inside. It was the only thing that fit in there. A rare small smile made its way upon the heartless demon's face and he closed the drawer but leaving it opened just a bit. Removing his vest and shirt, he folded them and placed them neatly on the chair near his bed. Removing belt and shoes which he hung on a hook and placed on the floor, he let his body relax against cool sheets and soft pillows.

The feeling of relaxation was wonderful and Sebastian was grateful for the human luxuries.

In only a few short minutes, Sebastian had let his mind wander and let himself fall into a restful sleep. Something he had not been able to do in a few good centuries.

OwO

Hours had passed into the night till it was the earliest hours of the morning where the sun hadn't even risen yet and wouldn't for another five or six hours.

The House of Phantomhive still laid a sleep. Nothing was heard but the light breathing of each resident of the house.

One individual however was about to disturb the dead but peaceful silence.

It was small however, starting off with the shifting of position under warm sheets but then that went from a simple movement to small whimpers which escalated into cries of panic and agony.

The sound of distress in particular was echoing around the room of the Young Phantomhive boy.

At first the sound couldn't even be heard past the bed room door, but within a few seconds, the cries coming from the small boy's mouth could be heard from the downstairs parlor.

Down in the servant's quarters, a pulsing glow came from a pale hand with a demon contract engraved upon the back.

Sebastian immediately awoke once he felt the pulse of the Faustian contract on him had. That was something special about the mark. If his Master was hurt or in danger, he could sense it through the contract.

Quickly, the butler emerged from his comfy bed and slipped on his shoes, grabbed his shirt, and quickly made his way out of the dark room all the while buttoning up the shirt but not caring about appearances at the moment. What had mattered the most was getting to Ciel.

Instead of going up the normal way, Sebastian took the servants passage that led to the upstairs hallway much faster. The sound of his Master's voice became louder and more panicked which caused him to take longer strides. Once coming to the dark blue door, Sebastian didn't bother knocking or pausing but instead opened the door and walked right in, letting the door close behind him.

However he did pause at the sight before him. His Young Mater was twisted in the bed sheets with his pillow on the floor and his little arm flailing about with his body twisting back and forth.

"Se-Seba-tian." Came a cry of desperation from small lips.

'Me? Why would he be calling out my name?' Sebastian thought.

This wasn't the first time he had come to his master aid during a nightmare. During the beginning of his servitude, Sebastian often had to come and pull his master from the dreams of his past imprisonment, so this wasn't anything new. However, this was the first time he had heard his name spoken that way.

Not wasting any more time, Sebastian made quick work on waking his master. Coming to sit on the edge of the bed, the butler took hold of the squirming boy's shoulders and gently tried to shake him, but that was far from working. Actually the boy had reacted worse when the hands were placed on him. He started to make attempts to fight back with his small fists and kicking his legs. Of course this didn't hurt one bit but it did worry the demon butler to see his Master this way. He was never this violent in his past dreams. The cries were starting to become close to sobs and tears but before Ciel could reach that point, Sebastian pulled the screaming child into his arms and got up off the bed. Sebastian held the boy tight and walked around a bit, hoping the swaying motion would help calm the boy's erratic behavior. He had once see a human father do this to his child to calm them and it seemed to work.

"There there Young Master, everything is alright your safe now. Come on open your eyes I'm right here." Sebastian spoke softly into the boy's ear and began rubbing his back in circles. The cries seemed to become quieter and not as hysterical.

Sebastian had continued his rubbing, comforting words, and swaying and soon the boy in his arms had calmed and was now awake but still shaken up. He knew full well who was holding him and where he was.

It was all just a bad dream.

"Are you alright now Young Master?" Sebastian stopped his movements and listened for a reply, which he didn't get. He didn't receive a verbal reply, however he got a physical one.

Ciel had clutched on tightly to Sebastian's shirt and buried his face against Sebastian's shoulder. The demon was surprised when he felt his shoulder become slightly wet and he felt Ciel's body continue to shake in what he assumed was fear. He could hear the stifled soft sobs that his master tried to hold back but failed too.

"It's alright. It was only a bad dream. You have nothing to fear. I am here to protect you like I promised I would." Sebastian carried the boy back to his bed but he said boy refused to let go of his butler and clung to him for dear life. So Sebastian ended up sitting on the bed with the frightened Master held tight in his arms. Resting his head on top of the younger ones, Sebastian began to rock gently back and forth.

"Sebast-tian." The small voice called out between sobs. Ciel turned his head slightly so one eye was showing, tears running down porcelain cheeks.

"What is it Young Mater?" Sebastian asked softly, still rocking. His Master was now reduced to sniffles and hiccups.

"You-you weren't –hic- t-there –hic-." Ciel made out as best as he could.

"Where Young Master?" Sebastian was trying to get the boy to tell him what scared him so bad.

"-hic- didn't c-come for m-me –hic-." Ciel put his face back against the demons shoulder and said no more. Sebastian didn't want to push it, but he wanted to know what made Ciel call out his name the way he did.

"It's alright now. No matter what happened it wasn't real. I'm here now and I will always be here to protect you until the very end. I promise." Sebastian spoke softly into soft, silk locks of his Masters hair.

Ciel seemed to calm down at this and sniffle now and again.

A long moment passed between both of them in the darkness of the room until Sebastian thought it was safe to put his master back on the bed. He put him against the pillows and made his way to the opposite side of the room where the fire place was. Leaning down, Sebastian placed two fire logs inside and with a flick of his wrist, a warm fire was lit.

From the bed, Ciel held a pillow close to himself as he watched his faithful butler light a fire and never taking his eyes off of him in case he might disappear if he looked away. He watched as the calm fire lit the in a calm glow and his butler return to his side.

"Do you need anything Master?" Sebastian asked while fixing the blankets around Ciel.

Ciel only shook his head.

"Alright then." Ciel noticed Sebastian make a small move to stand but made a quick grab for the white sleeve.

"Don't go. Stay here for now." Ciel's small voice just barely made it to Sebastian's ears but the demon heard him clearly. His Young charge was very shaken up to be acting this way.

"If that is what you wish." Sebastian stayed where he sat and watched as Ciel moved over a bit. It was enough room for Sebastian to sit there.

Ciel looked up expectantly at the demon.

"What is it my Lord?" Sebastian asked in confusion. Was he supposed to do something?

Ciel only looked to the place next to him and then back up at his butler, not saying a word. For a quick second, Sebastian had to think.

"Oh I see." Sebastian finally understood his Master's silent wish.

Removing his shoes, Sebastian slipped in and under the covers next to the child and made himself comfortable against the pillows.

"Is this alright Young Master?" He only got a nod in reply. What was with his Master and the silent replies?

For a moment no one moved. Until Ciel shifted over a bit to lean against Sebastian's side. Said man smiled down at the boy getting comfortable against him but decided to change the position. Sebastian suddenly pulled Ciel onto his lap, which surprised the boy, and let his small body lean back against his own with Ciel's small head resting on his shoulder.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" The voice sounded a little annoyed and the butler knew his Master was feeling a bit better.

"Why making you comfortable of course." Sebastian smirked at the face Ciel made and wrapped his arms around his little frame.

Suddenly everything became serious. No one said a thing, and both Master and Servant were comfortable where they were. Ciel didn't complain like he normally would simply because he was enjoying the comforting warmth that was radiating from behind him. Sebastian was content to hold his Master and do anything to make sure he was safe.

A long silence passed over them as they lay in the bed. The only sound being the light crackling from the fire place. It maybe had been an hour before anything happened and it was still dark outside.

"Why are you so warm?" The sudden question broke Sebastian out of his deep thoughts and he averted his gaze from the fire place and looked down upon his relaxed master.

"Why?" Sebastian asked back.

"Yes." Ciel kept his stare at the fire.

"Because I am one _hell_ of a butler of course." Sebastian joked and you could hear a smile playing at his words.

Ciel couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the comment.

"But you are a demon. Demons shouldn't be warm should they?" Ciel was asking with so much curiosity and Sebastian was a bit taken back at his Masters sudden interest in demons.

"Not many demons feel's warmth or cold. The most heartless and cruel one defiantly wouldn't. But for a demon like me, someone who has been around humans for so long, the feeling of warmth or cold is very natural." Sebastian explained placing a pale hand upon the boys head and resting his chin a little on his hand.

"I see. Sebastian? You would never lie to me correct?" Blue eyes closed.

"Of course not Young Master. I am true to my words always. I don't lie and I never will. Not to you my Lord." Sebastian then listened to his Masters soft breaths. "Why the sudden interest?" He asked.

"I was afraid. You….you weren't there to save me, in my dream. You didn't come to protect me like you promised you would." Small, pale hands searched to find the larger ones of his butler and took hold of them tightly.

The butler moved both of their hands to rest upon Ciel's small stomach with Ciel's hands on top of his. Ciel became more content as he felt the warmth from the demons hand radiate through his stomach and through his body.

"What happened?" Sebastian tried coaxing the boy to tell him of his dream. There was a moment's pause before the boy spoke.

"They came back. The ones who had taken my life. The ones who took my family, my childhood, my happiness…..everything. They came back to get me. They burned the mansion down again and took me back that awful place. That prison. I tried calling out to you. But you didn't come to save me. They told me you didn't care for me anymore and that I was nothing. Just useless trash who nobody loved. It frightened me very much. It was so real. The pain, the loneliness, the feeling of being abandoned. I didn't like it. That's why I asked if you would ever lie to me. Would you lie about protecting me? I was more than happy to be awoken back to reality. I've never felt pain like that in so long. I hope to never feel that again." Sebastian just laid there and quietly listened the boy in his lap pouring out his mind to him.

'So that's it, he was afraid I wouldn't save him.' Sebastian thought about this for a while.

"I will be there for you always." Sebastian did something that surprised himself. It was a bit of a risk, but Sebastian leaned down a little and kissed the top of his Ciel's head. He waited for his Master to snap at him for it or strike him, but neither happened. Instead the boy just laid there, fully awake, but said nothing but put his full weight against Sebastian. "It's near the break of dawn Young Master." But once again he received no reply. He merely thought the boy was in deep thought.

The embers of the once bright fire were slowly fading and morning was soon to come.

"You don't get much rest do you Sebastian?" Sebastian was a bit startled because it was so quiet and the sudden sound of Ciel's voice caught him off guard.

"I don't necessarily require rest Young Master. It's only a luxury we demons are fortunate to have." Sebastian explained.

"I noticed how irritated you had become yesterday. I thought you would have taken the time during the night to rest up yourself."

"In all truth I was taking the time to relax before coming to your aid."

"I'm sorry. I know you work very hard and I never seen you once rest in all the time you've been here." Sebastian wasn't ever expecting this. His Master actually showing sympathy for him?

"No need to worry about me Master, but I do have a lot to worry about when it comes to you." Sebastian said teasing and carrying a small smile upon his face.

"You do deserve some rest now and again." Ciel turned his head up to look at his butler. The smile was contagious because it made its way upon the child's face as well.

Ciel reached for Sebastian's other hand and began to play with the long fingers, running his fingers over them and tracing the contract mark with is small fingers. Sebastian watched Ciel's actions carefully.

"I'm very glad the Young Master would be so kind as to care for my own well being."

"I just don't want you to become lazy in your work. I won't be responsible for you becoming another incompetent servant." The boy quickly came up with an excuse to mask his true feelings.

"I promise that won't be happening anytime soon."

The moon had long since gone down and the fire in the corner was at its last sparks. Through the closed curtains was the smallest of light beginning to creep its way into the room. With a sudden burst of energy, Ciel sat up in Sebastian's lap and turned his upper half to face him. Without saying a word, Ciel rested his head against the left side of Sebastian's chest and laid there for a moment. Sebastian of course had no idea what was going on but said nothing. Just observed. Ciel then lifted his head and looked confused as he stared at the spot where he had just put his head.

"Is there something wrong Master?" Sebastian asked very curious about his Masters actions.

"Your heart, its beating. Why?"

"Why?"

"Do demons even have hearts?" Ciel asked quite confused.

"Not all demons. But remember, I am one hell of a butler. If my Master wishes me to have a heart, then I will, only for him." Sebastian said in a soft tone.

Ciel stared as Sebastian chest once more before laying back down against the strong warm chest. Another hour had past, and Ciel wasn't tired at all. In that moment where he was, he felt at peace. The small bits of sunlight were breaking though the dark curtains and the warmth Ciel was getting from his butlers body was nothing but relaxing for his small, overworked being.

"Sebastian I don't feel very tired anymore. I don't feel like staying in bed any longer." But the boy made no move to get up.

"Well then Young Master, are you hungry?" Sebastian knew it was at least another three hours before the boy would have been woken up and served breakfast, but what fun was it sitting in bed? Sebastian was willing to play along with his Young Masters ideas and games simply to see him happy.

"I am a bit hungry. I want something warm Ciel made his request.

"Well then, I will get to it right away." Sebastian made a move to get out of the bed and slipped on his shoes but then as he was going to walk to the door, something pulled on his shirt.

Sebastian looked back to see Ciel sitting up with arms stretched out and an expectant look in is mismatched eyes.

"Would you like to accompany me Master?" Sebastian smiled and he already knew the answer.

"I want to see you cook something." Ciel simply replied. Sebastian, feeling playful at the moment, turned and sat down on the bed with his back faced to Ciel.

Sebastian pulled Ciel's hands over his shoulders and Ciel caught on quick. The boy pulled himself onto Sebastian back and when Sebastian stood up, he placed both hand under small, pale legs and proceeded to carry his Master out of the room on his back. Sebastian had a slight bounce in his step and Ciel could feel it.

And as they made their way down the still dark, but almost lit hallway, for the first time in years, the halls of the Phantomhive mansion were filled with light laughter and smiles that would only be known between Servant and Master.

OwO

Review, don't Review, I don't really care.

I just felt the need to write this out only because it came from a dream I had. The dream was like the story with Ciel and Sebastian but because dreams can sometimes be choppy and blurry sometimes, I had to add and change some things just so it would make sense for the story.

This can be taken however you want. I just see it as FLUFFFFFF (XD love fluff) but if you guys want to see it as SebbyxCiel love or just comfort from adult to child, whatever floats your boat. :D

It would be nice to drop me a review. I haven't been getting any lately and it's put me in a kinda down mood. D: But oh well. School starts in another day so I won't be on here as often as before. It my junior year and I'm dedicating myself COMPLETLEY to my studies.

~Masaki4everDead~


	2. Finger Food, First Steps, and Monsters

A/N: Thank you everyone for story alerting this. I have to thank JesterGrrl98 for the idea of making this multi chapter. So here goes the second one shot of the many ones to come. I thought this one was cute and I hope you all enjoy it too.

Note: Sebastian is human, Sophia is my OC, and it's set in Modern times. Also there is like a sentence of mentioning of breast feeding but once you read you will understand why.

0w0

The early morning sun cast a calm and peaceful glow over cream colored walls adorned with painted white clouds and a big yellow sun that took up half of one wall. By the large bay windows in the room were stuffed animals on window seats of all shapes and sizes. Very soft baby blue colored carpeting took up the whole flooring and a cherry wood rocking chair sat near a book case filled with story books, nursery rhymes, and child care books. Across the room, against a wall underneath the large painting of the bright sun, was a crib made form cherry wood like the rocking chair. Inside said crib lay a tiny being with little hands, little feet, a cute button nose and, at the moment, sleeping eyes that were bright and happy when open. This tiny being had been welcomed into the world not more than two months ago.

A sweet baby boy.

With his father's face but his mother's eyes and hair color, the boy was the perfect combination of both parents. Everyone said he would grow up to be a ladies' man with is fathers charms.

The newborn had awoken at the early hours of the morning at the hour of six like most babies tend to. It was long before it was time for his parents to wake and come for him. Big blue eyes looked up at the slow spinning mobile above and were mesmerized by the motion. After a few moments of playfully kicking his little feet and gurgling to himself, the baby eventually began to whine and make meek little sounds that weren't quite cries but sounds of fussing and wanting attention. Soon enough little sobs could be heard through the large hallway of the house. No more than five minutes later did he feel himself being pickup and held in familiar warm and comforting arms.

"Shhhhh there, there now don't cry my little one. Its okay daddy is here now." The voice was masculine but soft like silk and soothing for the baby. The cries were reduced to hiccups and sniffles.

The baby 's cerulean blue eyes looked up at his father as he was carried out of his room and into his parent's room. A separate crib was set up by the window for when the parents wanted to be close to their son if he was sick and usually he slept there during the winter times.

"He's up early again." A young woman in her mid 20's sat up from here spot on the bed to look at her husband carrying their child.

Her name was Sophia. Sophia Michaelis. Wife to Sebastian Michaelis and now a mother to Ciel Vincent Michaelis. She had unusual but beautiful blue colored hair with a silver like tint to it.

"He just wants some attention." Sebastian walked over to his wife. "Isn't that right little one." The baby gave somewhat of a smile to his father and happily kicked his little legs.

Sebastian stood next to his wife and handed her the giggling baby. Sophia then proceeded into the normal morning routine of feeding her child like she had done so since he was born. Once she was sure Ciel was comfortable and feeding against her front, she began to gently rub his back and hair that was so much like her own. Sebastian decided to join his wife and son in the bed and he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

After a while, once the baby was satisfied, he gave a little yawn and Sophia covered up. Ciel rolled over toward his father. Since he was only two months, he couldn't crawl yet but he had his own way of moving. Whenever placed on the bed or floor, he would roll himself over much like a puppy. If he was on his back he would roll onto his stomach but he was still too small to move anywhere.

Sebastian placed his son in his lap and the baby reached for one of his father's hands. He now had a habit of putting anything he deemed edible into his mouth which caused Sophia and Sebastian much to worry about. Sebastian let Ciel pull his finger to his little, toothless mouth and proceeded to chew away on Sebastian's pointer finger with his soft gums. Sebastian playfully teased the boy by pulling his fingers gently away until Ciel began to whine and he let the boy have his way. Sebastian gave a small laugh and Sophia only smiled in amusement.

"Such a strong grip for a little hand." Sophia tickled her son's tummy which caused him to let out a happy squeal.

"He will be a strong man someday. I know it." Sebastian leaned down t kiss Ciel's button nose.

The baby only continued to smile.

0w0

"C'mon Ciel you can do it." Sophia encouraged her now 10 month old son.

Ciel was standing up and holding against the coffee table in the living room. Sebastian and Sophia were attempting to help him begin his first steps but Ciel seemed fearful. Sebastian was about five feet from the table and had his arms held out to Ciel encouraging him to come to him. Ciel of course gave a look at disagreement and it was as if he was saying, "No, you come over here and get me".

"Come Ciel, come to daddy." Sebastian called to the boy.

Sophia took both of Ciel's small hands and held them a little above his head as she tried to get him to balance which he kind of got the hang of. Sophia then let go and he managed to stand and take one step before he fell.

"That's okay darling try again." Sophia helped her baby back up and he stood once more.

Ciel, with a very determined look for a baby, got stable and took a step. Then another and then another. Four then five and six until he finally reached his daddy who caught him and stood up while holding Ciel above his head with a big smile on his face.

"There we go! See you did it Ciel!" Sebastian bounced his son in the air and the little boy squealed in delight.

"Oh my darling boy is growing up too fast now." Sophia smiled and went over to her son to hug him.

Ciel, having parents who spoiled him silly, got a big reward after that.

Yes, he had much fun playing with is new puppy.

0w0

"Goodnight Ciel. I love you." Sebastian kissed the 5 year old on the head and turned out the nightstand lights.

"Goodnight." The sleepy voice came and Sebastian walked out of the room and gently closed the door.

Twenty minutes had passed and everything was quiet. The house was silent and everyone was sleeping. Ciel was on the verge of sleep until he heard a dull thud come from somewhere in the room. At first he didn't think anything of it thinking it was his parents. But then the sound got louder and the thud was heard again from across the room coming from the slightly open closet door. Now at this point, Ciel was under thick covers and eyes shut tight. He didn't know what was in his room and he didn't want to find out in fear that it might come and eat him up. Too scared to come from out of the blankets, Ciel called out as loud as he could.

"DADDY!" The boy cried out hoping his father would come and save him from the monsters . "DADDDYYY!" He called again when he got no immediately reply.

But then, he heard fast footsteps and the quick opening of his bedroom door. The lights flickered on and the covers were pulled back. Ciel didn't think twice as he jumped up into his father's arms and held on for dear life. Sebastian held Ciel close and rubbed his back and whispered soothing words to the boy.

"What happened Ciel, did you have a nightmare?" Sebastian sat down on the bed and held his son in his lap.

"No there are monsters in my closet." The child said in a small whisper as if the monsters in the closet might hear him.

Sebastian only looked at his son with a blank face before he started to laugh.

"Don't worry my boy there are no monsters here to get you." Sebastian patted Ciel's back in comfort.

"No there _are_! I heard them!" Ciel tried to convince the man that there were indeed monsters.

"Well then, if you are so sure, let's take a look." Sebastian placed Ciel down on the bed and walked over to the closet door that was already slightly opened.

Ciel sat with wide eyes and a peeked over a pillow that was almost as big as him as he watched his daddy open the closet door. Sebastian only smiled in amusement and turned on the light switch that was on the inside wall of the walk in closet. What he found was an overturned box of toys that had fallen from the shelf above and a few stuffed animals that were on the edge of falling as well. Sebastian only laughed to himself and then went to pick up the box and place all the toys back in and put it off to the side and fixed the stuffed animals before they fell to their fluffy demise.

Once that was done, Sebastian turned the light off and closed the closet tightly.

"Well there weren't any monsters in there. You don't have to worry anymore. Nothing will hurt you." Sebastian walked over and hugged Ciel and kissed his forehead.

He knew Ciel wasn't going to go back to sleep on his own, so he picked Ciel off the bed and brought his soft fleece blanket with him and walked over to the rocking chair that was by one of the tall windows. He sat down and held Ciel close to him with his little head resting on his shoulder and wrapped the blanket over his little back. Sebastian then began to slowly rock and rub Ciel's back. The boy didn't say a word and he lay against his father in comfortable silence. Every now and then Sebastian would place small kisses on the boys head or cheek.

After about an hour or so, Sebastian had lost track of time, he felt Ciel go limp against him and knew the boy was finally asleep . Sebastian stopped rocking and, as gently as he could, got up from the rocking chair and walked slowly over to the full sized bed. He questioned why he even bought such a big bed for such a small boy in the first place, but then again, only the best for his little boy. Sebastian placed Ciel gently down against the pillows and the child rolled over onto his side facing Sebastian. Covering up the small body, Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and simply pondered about his greatest creation he and his beloved wife had made together.

Leaning down, he kissed his sons soft cheek and quietly whispered, "Sleep tight Ciel. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I hope you realize that some day. I love you, always remember that." Sebastian got up and once again turned out the light and closed his son's door slowly and proceeded to his own room where he could also have a good rest beside his beautiful wife.

0w0

A/N: Come on everyone together…..AWWWWWWWWWW! X3

Wasn't that so Kawaiii!

Review! And Sebastian will rock you to sleep and maybe even do something's that I can't mention here *wink wink*

~Masaki~


	3. Winter in Warmth

A/N: Yesh here is the next chapter! I wrote out a list of 23 scenarios for chapters and here is one of the many. Let me tell you it's not as easy as it looks writing something up from a 1 sentenced prompt. Not that's it is not easy writing them but for each one I had so many different ways to write them and I could only pick one. Hopefully this one will be the better one. It's raining and I tend to write a lot on rainy days.

0w0

Ciel seeks warmth on a cold winter night

0w0

Ciel had fell asleep right as he was put to bed by his butler. The days were becoming colder now that winter had arrived. It was only November and the streets of London were covered. The boy had complained all day about how cold it was and his butler was no help. Sebastian couldn't exactly change the weather. Before the demon butler departed to his own quarters, he lit a fire in the fire place across the room and wished his Lord a good night. The fire had gone down in no less than an hour due to snow getting caught in the chimney. The room was gradually becoming colder without the warmth of the once high fire.

Ciel turned in his bed and sometime in the middle of the night he had used his pillows and built a wall on earthier side of him to keep warm. However that did nothing. He couldn't very well get back to sleep now. He thought for a moment, if it was this cold up here, he felt bad for his servants.

"Maybe I should see to better living conditions sometime later." The young boy thought allowed.

The room was dark and the fire was down to its last embers. Ciel sighed and made his way out of bed. Once his feet touched the floor, he regretted getting up. It was cold and he had no protection on his little feet. Grabbing a thick blanket from the many on his bed, Ciel pulled it around him. The blanket was so big and it only made Ciel look smaller in size. He looked rather adorable. As he made his way toward the door, he stumbled a few times over the edge of the blanket but soon made it out into the hall way.

It was rather dark and there was little light coming from the windows. The clouds covered most of the moon. He knew the hallways even in the dark so he had no trouble getting to his destination. The only thing you could really see was Ciel's right eye which had a pinkish and silver glow from the contract of his faithful butler. Walking to the grand stairway Ciel had almost reached the bottom, but before he could descend the last few steps the blanket had caught under his feet and he had no time to reach for the railing.

He ended up taking the fall of last five steps. They may not have been many but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Ciel tumbled forward down and hit the hard marble floor in a heap. He had hit his head, back, arm, and hip from the fall and the pain surged through his small body. He was pretty sure he had also sprained his wrist too. It hurt to move and the floor was cold like ice. He lay there for a minute and before he attempted to get up but the pain in his hip and arm prevented that. He had let out a cry of pain that echoed through the empty foyer. He didn't notice footsteps approach him until he felt a warm hand on his back.

"Master what are you doing down here are you alright?" Ciel looked up to find Sebastian kneeling on the floor beside him and looking concerned.

"I-I I fell." Ciel said in a whisper. He looked smaller under Sebastian's gaze, worried he would be scolded from leaving his bed and venturing in the late hours of the night. He hoped not though. He was already in pain.

"Are you hurt my Master?" Ciel looked up with wide eyes that held a few tears from trying to hold back from crying in pain. Sebastian's eyes held concern and care. Something he didn't often see.

"It- it hurts." Ciel hissed in pain as he tried to sit up again.

Sebastian sighed and picked up Ciel with gentle care making sure not to further injure his aching body. He placed the large blanket around the boy's small frame and held him close while placing Ciel's head against his shoulder and his small legs around his waist.

"What were you doing down here so late in the night young Master. You need your rest." Sebastian carried Ciel back up the stairs, through the hallways, and back to his room where he then set the boy down in his bed.

"I was going to find you. It was cold up here. When I went to find you I tripped on the stairs and fell." Ciel sniffled and rubbed his eyes. He was shivering and very unhappy.

"You know you could have just called for me. I would have come right away." Sebastian caressed Ciel's cheek with his thumb. "Now where does it hurt? I'll make it better."

"My head and my side. My arm too and my back and my wrist." Ciel's voice was small and he whimpered in pain as he lay down but Sebastian held him steady and gently eased him back against the pillows.

"Let me take a look." Sebastian gently turned Ciel's body onto his left side and pulled his night shirt up.

Sebastian slightly winced at the large bruise that had formed on Ciel's small hip. It looked like it hurt greatly. Sebastian then looked at the boys back to find a forming bruise on Ciel's lower back. He then rolled up the night shirt sleeve and found a small bruise on the boy's forearm that was about an inch wide. He gently placed Ciel back on his back and only then did he notice a small bruise on the upper corner of Ciel's forehead.

"My, my Young Master. You seem to have done a good number on yourself." Sebastian lightly joked with a small smile. Ciel only lightly glared at him but it was soon replaced by a look of pain."I'll get some compresses for those alright? In the mean time would you like me to make you something warm to drink? It will surely warm you up and I'll light another fire for you." Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel's hair in a comforting manner to calm the boy. Ciel only nodded, too tired and fatigued to do much. Sebastian bent down and placed a quick kiss to the bruise on the boys head and got up to prepare a fire in the fire place.

He didn't even have to do much to light the fire. With some wood placed in and a flick of his wrist, Sebastian had a warm and bright fire going. He then got up and made his way down to the kitchen to make his Master some warm milk. Milk was the only thing that made Ciel sleepy when he awoke from Nightmares or when Sebastian was having a hard time putting him to sleep. The boy would refuse at first but when left alone with the warm liquid, Sebastian would come back to a placid and sleepy boy. Once he was done preparing the warm milk, Sebastian went back up to his master to find him tucked deep under the covers. He could literally see the boy shivering through thick blankets.

"Here you go my Lord. This should help you." Sebastian peeled back layers of sheet until he found Ciel curled up and shacking. "Master what's wrong? Does it hurt that much?" Sebastian placed the milk on the night stand and sat on the bed. He reached a hand out to gently take Ciel's arm and then placed on under his left arm to gently pull him in to his lap.

"It's c-cold an-and it hu-hurt-ts so much." Ciel let out what was something between a sob and a shaky intake of breath. Sebastian felt a shudder run through the boy's body.

Sebastian carried Ciel into the private bathroom and positioned him on one of his hips while he looked through the cabinets to find some compresses. He managed to find them under the sick in the cabinet with many other types of medical equipment. Carrying Ciel back to bed, he found it difficult when the child didn't want to let go.

"Young Master, I cannot tend to your injuries if you stay like that." For a moment the boy did nothing but then reluctantly pulled away. "There now, let's take care of this and get you back to sleep." Sebastian gently laid Ciel down once again and pulled the night shirt back up while Ciel lay on his side.

Sebastian gently placed compresses on Ciel's hip and back. Then rolling up the sleeve and placing one there. Sebastian then began to notice Ciel's wrist looking a bit blue and saw another nasty bruise forming there. Sebastian touched it and was surprised when Ciel winced and cried out in pain.

"Does that hurt? I'm sorry I didn't see until now." Sebastian got up and went back to the bathroom again to retrieve a bandage wrap and came back to sit on the bed. He took the little bruised wrist and began to wrap up the little hand to look like a small cast from the wrist to in between the thumb and pointer finger. It was now stable and it wouldn't be disturbed in its healing process. "There now that should be good for now. How about your head does it hurt at all?"

"No. But I do have a bit of a headache." Ciel placed him left hand on top of his head and rubbed it a little.

"Come, have some milk before it goes cold. It will help make you comfortable." Sebastian helped Ciel up to brace against the pillows and picked up the still warm glass from the bedside table. Ciel couldn't get a good grip with one hand so Sebastian had helped him hold the glass and made sure not to tip it to far back.

Once Ciel was satisfied after drinking down all the milk, Sebastian placed the glass on the table and laid Ciel back on the pillows.

"How do you feel Master?" Sebastian pulled the many blankets up to Ciel's chin and ran his finger through his soft hair.

"A little better and a bit sleepy." Ciel gave a small yawn and his eyes became heavy. "Sebastian will you stay with me? Please? I'm still a bit cold." Ciel reached out his right arm to weakly hold Sebastian's sleeve with his little fingers.

How could Sebastian think to say no to a face like that? He may have been a demon, but when his Young Master begged for him he just couldn't turn the poor boy down. Sebastian was the closest thing Ciel had to a parent and Sebastian understood the need for that parental comfort Ciel needed every now and again.

"Of course, if you wish it then it is my command Young Master." Sebastian stood and bowed before removing his shoes, tail coat, and vets, folding them neatly and placing them to the side, and crawling into bed beside his tiny Master.

Once Sebastian was comfortable, Ciel scooted over and made himself comfortable against his butler who was surprisingly warm. Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms protectively around Ciel. One around his back and the other coming to rest behind his little head in a protective manner. He was going to make sure to protect this boy through the night and many more to come.

"Goodnight…..Sebastian." Ciel's eyes dropped and he was fast asleep, curled up in Sebastian's arms and having sweet dreams.

"Good night...Ciel...rest well." Sebastian too decided to rest himself for it was a great opportunity.

0w0

Review and the next chapter shall serve you cookies X3

~Masaki~


	4. The Years With You

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but that's because my computer was out getting fixed. Currently I'm also going through a cold I had caught. I have so much school work to make up and I don't think I'm gonna get better anytime soon. So I got my computer back and while I'm stuck in bed I might as well write a bit.

This one was a product of my depressed state that I had gone through recently. I'm a little better on the subject but I'm not fully okay.

Anyways enjoy.

OwO

Sebastian had finally finished setting up the new home. They had moved again. This time to Paris.

You see, 123 years ago, in the year 1888, Ciel Phantomhive had been pronounced dead. He was no longer they young boy out for revenge.

Oh no.

He was now just Ciel. The little human boy now turned demon due to an unfortunate incident with an enemy not much older than him.

But that was in the past. It's over and done with.

Ciel and Sebastian had to constantly relocate every 5 or so years due to the fact that neither of them aged. Sure they could change their appearances, though Ciel, being new to a demon life, found it quite difficult. Ciel still remained the same however and Sebastian as well. Though, Ciel was always small for his age so he was often mistaken for a ten year old rather than a thirteen year old. Sebastian kept his looks in the early 20's. They had decided he would pose as Ciel's father and it worked in their favor seeing as how Sebastian resembled Vincent Phantomhive so well.

Ciel had lost count on how many times they moved in the past century. He lost track after the tenth move. It was now the early autumn season in the year of 2011. So much has changed in time. Transportation, communication, and simple everyday living. New lands had been discovered as well as new foods and technology. Sebastian had to admit he was quite impressed with the human society. He often found it amusing that he had to explain how certain things worked to Ciel. The child tended to ask many questions on things he found to complex or fascinating for his young mind to comprehend.

It was late into the night and even though Ciel no longer required sleep like humans, he couldn't kick the habit of needing to be put to bed every night. He indulged in the luxury of snuggling under warm blankets and dreaming. Sebastian didn't mind this one bit. He enjoyed having time to himself to think while Ciel rested. He too often slept on nights when there wasn't much to do.

The demon had taken on the job of a cook in a nice five star restaurant in their current location. When he presented his skills to the owner, who was a woman, she simply refused to let him go and gave him the job. Serving Ciel for so long gave Sebastian the skills for such a job and he quite enjoyed it. The pay was more than enough for him and Ciel to live comfortably among humans with a spacious house and luxuries. Ciel however refused to attend school after the seventh move they had however Sebastian had forced him to attend this time in Paris. The school was private and one of the best in the area. However a week into attending, Ciel had come home in a furious mess and yelled to a point where he was almost in tears. Sebastian had to calm him and sooth his troubled mind and after listening to what the boy had to say, promised he wouldn't have to go anymore.

Ciel had been the center of attention when it came to bullies. He was smart for a 13 year old and was constantly picked on by others out of jealousy or simply because he was a weak target. Sebastian decided to home-school him with lessons on Saturdays and occasionally on Sundays. The lessons only revolved around math, English, and politics and Ciel picked up on things easily. During the week days, Ciel would sometimes accompany Sebastian to work and, with much luck, the owner simply adored him. She once told Sebastian she had a soft spot for children. Often thought, the boy would roam the city, so long as he stayed out of trouble. He was always to come home before 7 pm.

One thing Ciel had enjoyed was no longer having to wear an eye patch. Sebastian had explained the invention of colored contacts and Ciel was glad to have them. It would be quite strange to have to wear an eye patch in this time period. Sebastian once made the mistake to call Ciel cute once he saw the boy with two normal eyes color. He was lucky to escape the wrath of Ciel's tiny fists even though he knew the boy could do no damage. Despite all Ciel had been through, he was still fragile. Being reborn as a demon tended to require much care on his part and Sebastian was more than happy to help.

As Ceil rested soundly, Sebastian sat in the kitchen at the island counter. He was thinking about all the years that had past being with Ciel. The relationship they shared was no longer that of Master and butler, but perhaps that of father and son. At least that how Sebastian saw it. He understood the feeling parents had for their children. The unending love for their greatest creations. If anyone would have told him he would be spending the rest of him time looking after a child, he would have laughed at them and slit their throat.

However Ciel was special. He had never met anyone who held such a strong will.

He was still deep in thought and didn't notice the sound of little feet padding across the shining tiled floor.

"Sebastian." It was small and sleepy, but the demon heard it. Turning suddenly in his chair, Sebastian met Ciel dressed in dark blue pajamas with a crescent moon on the front and a few stars with the words saying "good night" written under the stars.

"Ciel, I thought you were sleeping." Sebastian had began calling Ciel by his name since he had to keep up the parental act. It didn't feel so much like an act anymore.

"I don't feel like sleeping anymore." The little demon came to stand by Sebastian's side.

Sebastian only smiled and lifted Ciel in to his lap. Over the years, Ciel had gotten accustomed to Sebastian holding him. Whenever he was picked up, it always reminded him of when his father would lift him into his arms.

"It's still late in the night, almost morning." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's silk hair and held the boy with his arms around his small waist. Ciel had placed his hands upon Sebastian's and leaned into the man's warm body then turned his head and looked out the large kitchen window above the sink.

"Sebastian, do you ever think about leaving?" The question was sudden and Sebastian was curious as to what the boy meant.

"What do you mean by leave, Ciel?" What did he mean? He head Ciel give a soft sigh.

"I mean don't you ever miss being free? You spent the past 100 years stuck with me. Making sure I was healthy, bathing me, and to this day you still dress me even though I tell you I can handle it myself. Have I not been a bother to you? Don't you tire of it all? I could imagine you a free demon roaming the world for souls to consume. Now, you can't even do that. Are you not bothered by that?" Ciel turned his attention from the window and turned his head up to look Sebastian in the eye with childish innocence.

There was a moment of silence until Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled.

"Ciel, I never imagined this sort of this would ever happen. When I had made the contract with you, I never thought it would be forever. In truth, yes I have had thoughts about up and leaving when I realized we would be bound forever. Just simply disappearing without a word." At this, Ciel's eyes went wide and he became tense in Sebastian's arms so the demon was quick to explain. "However, I knew I couldn't leave. I may be a demon, but I never lie. And I always said I would be with you till the very end. It looks like the end won't be coming for us my little Ceil. In truth I think of you as my son even though I never had one. I never planned on having any children in fact. But always remember I will be here to care for you always." Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to him, holding the boys head under his chin and the other still around his waist.

Ciel was speechless but glad that he had Sebastian. He felt loved. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. The warmth of someone who cared for you with undying love.

Suddenly, he felt himself being repositioned and lifted higher in Sebastian's hold. Sebastian stood from him chair and Ciel was now held with his head on Sebastian's shoulder and being supported with the demons arms around his back and one under his bottom with his legs around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian walked into the living room and up to the front door which was opened. He stepped outside into the cool air that wasn't quite cold yet but it was far from summer. Sitting on the chair swing on the porch, Sebastian held Ciel in the same position and rocked gently. Ciel didn't say a word. He only sat in the comfortable silence with his "father". He was ever grateful for Sebastian's comfort and love and looked forward to the long years ahead of them.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

OwO

~Masaki4everDead~


	5. Frightful Physical

A/N: Hello my Egg McMuffins! I know I owe you all an explanation as to why I have been away for so long, but I'm going to save my long rant till the end of the chapter. I hope you all are still with me :3

Enjoy!

OwO

Frightful Physicals

OwO

"What is the meaning of this Sebastian?" The young Phantomhive glared at the open letter upon his desk.

"Whatever do you mean Master?" Said butler asked as he set a cup of warm Earl Grey in front of his little Master.

"This letter is what I mean. It states that I am in need of an annual physical. I am perfectly fine!" Ciel's glare deepened at the offensive paper.

"You are still very young Master. It is imperative that you keep up with your health." Sebastian reached for the letter and read over the contents . "It seems you are a year over due for a physical."

"Tch, I dont need one!" The small Earl snapped and grabbed for his tea.

"Well as much as I know you dont want to, you will. As a Phantomhive butler, your health is my responsibility as much as it is your Master." Sebastian said in a stern tone.

"No." Was all he got in return. Ciel turned away from the butler and pouted rather childishly.

"Well then, if that's how its going to be, then from now on until next week, no more sweets. And only tea once a day." Sebastian smirked at his Master's expression.

"You cant do that!" Ciel jumped up at Sebastian's words.

"Oh really now Young Master? And who is it that makes all those wonderful threats for you. hmmm?" Sebastian smiled became devious. He was amused because Ciel was acting so much like a child that the idea of just ordering Sebastian to do as he says completely slipped his mind. It was funny how oblivious Ciel could be at times when he became worked up.

Ciel glared daggers at his butler but backed down once he came to terms that he wouldnt win this.

"Fine!" Ciel shouted and slummped back into his chair, very unhappy.

"Very good then Young Master. I will schedule an appointment for tomorrow morning after breakfast then." Sebastian bowed and left the room to make the appointment. His smile never faltering.

The next day...

Ciel had awoken from his slumber and was not looking forward to his dreadful physical. Sebastian had insisted on a bath to clean him and some warm tea to help relax his Master's nerves.

"I will go finish preparing breakfast and be back to help you dress." Sebastian said, leaving Ciel to sit in the tub for a while.

The boy didnt know why he was so nervous. It was only a physical. Maybe no more than a half hour. He supposed he just didnt like anyone else but his butler touching him. He was still a little iffy about people openly hugging or holding him because his kidnappers used always touch him in dirty ways and hurt him with their sinful hands. Sebastian was the only one he allowed to touch him. He could always find comfort and safety in the demon's arms even though his pride prevented him from admitting it.

"Master, breakfast is done. Now lets get you dried off and dressed." Ciel didn't even know how long it was until Sebastian came back. He must have been spaced out for a while.

Once Ciel was dried, Sebastian had dressed the boy in a nice outfit for his appointment. Nothing too fancy but he made Ciel look well presented. A white long sleeve shirt with light frills at the collar and cuff line. Black suspenders and dark blue shorts. HIs usual black knee high socks and a pair of black boots with buttons up the sides. He was rather cute, Sebastian observed. However the Earl was still sulking silently.

Ciel had eaten a good portion of his breakfast, but Sebastian noted how he took his time. He knew Ciel was stalling and setting them behind schedule but Sebastian was happy to see he had finally finished.

"Master, Tanaka has the carriage waiting out front." The butler announced and began to lead the Earl outside after telling the servants to clean up breakfast.

"Alright then." Ciel mumbled and followed behind Sebastian. He had no choice. His sweets and tea were on the line here.

Today Sebastian would be standing as Ciel's father since technically Ciel was an orphan. If the straff ot the doctors office were to know that, he would have a problem having to hand over his Master to them. Fitting the position, Sebastian had dressed in garbs of high class rather than his normal butler uniform. He wore black slacks with a white shirt under and a black waist coat. His gloves were also different, now black instead of the normal white ones.

The trip had not been a long one. More or less 20 minutes because the location of the building had been on the outer paret of London. The whole ride there, Ciel had a firm grip on the cussioned seat. Oh how he hopped they would have broken down somewhere.

But that was only a hope.

They had almost reached the building and found that the area wasnt at all busy. A few people in and out but no major crowds. The office building was separate from the main hospital, which was about 10 minutes away. This was because they delt with the more minor issues here such as physicals, bloodwork, vaccinations, and diagnostics.

"There is no need to be so scared Master." Sebastian gave an amused smile.

"I am NOT scared!" Ciel crossed his arms and slummped down in his seat.

They finally got to the front of the office building and Sebastian had to practically drag Ciel from the carriage and carry him over his shoulder since he refused to step foot in the place. Tanaka had watched with great amusement in his chibi form and sipped his tea that he seemed to have pulled out of thin air.

Once inside, Sebastian went up to the information desk and set Ciel down but held his hand tight. Ciel had made sevreal attempts to break free but the butler had a firm grip. Ciel really looked like a typical child trying to avoid his doctors appointment.

"Hello, can I help you?" A kind woman asked from behind the desk, She seemed to be in her early 20's.

"Yes, I had called yesterday to have an appointment schedualed for my son." Sebastian kindly replied.

"Name please?" The woman asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive." The nurse looked through a small book infron of her and found the name.

"Very well, please have a seat and the doctor will see you shortly."

Sebastian thanked her and pulled Ciel along with his, who was still struggling to get free, much the womans amusement. Sebastian had sat Ciel in a chair and he seemd to have given up at this point only to fume in his seat from the embarassment he was feeling. He was happy that they were the onlt two in the room at the moment.

"I dont understand the problem Young Master. I have come to understand that going to see a doctor was a good thing for humans, so why do you seem so against it?" Sebastian asked curoiusly.

The boy hesitate for a moment before speaking.

"I just...don't like people touching me is all." Ciel replied in a soft but stern tone.

"But Master, you have no problem with me helping you dress and carrying you about." The butler inquired.

"Thats different. Your the one who is supposed to protect me." Ciel repied.

"Of course. I will always protect you from harm my Lord." Sebastian smiled at his master and gently took the boys hand in his. Even though he was a demon, he truly did care for the child. He was very special to him that it was becoming difficult to see him as just another meal.

Eventhough his expressin didnt show it, Ciel was greatful for those words Sebastian spoke. 10 minutes of silence had passed between them.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" The voice belonged to a young blond nurse.

"Come on." Sebastian got up, still holding Ciel's hand in his, and walked to the door the nurse stood in.

"This way please." The nuse smile and lead the two down a hallway.

Ciel held tight to Sebastian's had the way he used to when he held his fathers hand when he was nervous or scared of something. He hated showing his weakness i in front of the butler, but he couldnt help himself. This was the part of him that was still a child making him act this way.

Once they had reached a white examination room, the nurse had told them the doctor would be in momentarly. She then left Sebatsian and Ciel alone. The demon had sat himself in a chair against the wall. It was the only other chair besides the one at the doctors desk so Ciel decided to stand a little ways next to Sebastian. Said demon noticed Ciel's discomfort as he shifted from foot to foot slightly and looked toward the ground. So he pulled the boy closer to him and into his lap.

"Wa-what are you doing?" Ciel tried to escape Sebastian's hold on him.

"You dont need to be so worried. I'm sure it will go fine and be over soon." Sebastain held Ciel tighter and pulled him to lean back aganst his chest in hopes he could calm his Master.

Ciel did seem to relax and lean back into Sebastian. Two minutes more had passed by nad the doctor soon came into the room.

"Hello there. I'm doctor Renalds." A tall man dressed in they typical doctors attire came over to shake Sebastian's hand. He seemed rather young like he was straight out of medical school.

"Sebastian Michaelis. This is my son Ciel." Sebastian looked down at the boy in his lap who was analyzing the doctor.

"Ciel Phantomhine correct? Are you the boys biological father?" The doctor asked Sebastian.

"He was my dear friend's son, but he and his wife had passed away and left him in my care, so I had decided to adopt him , but he kept his family name." Sebastian explained on the spot. He was on hell of a butler after all.

"I see. Well then, lets begin now." The doctor went over to the counter and began looking through Ciel's medical file.

"Does he have any allergies to medication?" The doctor asked as he began to slip on a pair of gloves.

"No not at all. He is however allergic to cats and cinnimon." Sebastian responded. He was a bit surprised Ciel didn't answer himself.

One perfect blue eye continuously examined the doctors movements. It was as if Ciel was looking for a sign of evil. However Sebastian knew the man ment no harm and was only doing his job as a good doctor.

"Any strange behavoir? Has he been sick recently?" The questiomning continued.

"His behavior has been normal. No change in eating or sleep patterns. I believe the last time he was sick was two months ago." Sebastian replied.

"Alright then. He can have a seat on the examination table. I will be back momentarily." The doctor closed the file after taking a few notes and got up to leave the room.

Ciel still made no move to get up so Sebastian picked him up and went to place him to sit on the table which Ciel found rather uncomfortable.

"Why so quite Master. It's not very like you." Sebastian said, strightening out Ciel's clothing.

"It's nothing. You're the one who is supposed to be dealing with all this stuff. I am only here for the stupid physical and to go home." Ciel replied aggitated.

"Very well then Master." The butler replied amused once again.

Five minutes and the Dr. Renalds had come back.

"Alright, can you please remove your shirt for me?" The doctor asked kindly, getting his stethascope ready. Ciel looked hesitant but found skilled fingers working at his shirt buttons and pulling down his suspenders. Sebastian removed the shirt and pulled the suspenders down to rest by the boys legs. He also remembered this morning to place a large bandage over Ciel's burn mark.

Dr. Renalds then walked over to Ciel and lay him bak gently so he was lying flat against the cold surface of the table. Sebastian stood back a bit, shirt in hand, ready if his Master needed him for anything. Dr. Renalds listened to Ciel's heartbeat, looked in his ears, checked his throat, and examined his visable eye. To prevent the Dr. from becoming too curious, Sebastian had informed him that the other eye had a scar that Ciel liked to keep covered.

"You seem to be in good health Ciel. I just need to have a quick word with your father." At this, Sebastian placed Ciel's shirt next to the boy and patted his head affectionatley before exiting the room.

Ciel had skillfully remained quiet through everything and he was a little more relaxed now that it was done with. The touching hadn't been that bad and now he felt a little stupid that he had become worked up in the first place.

He kept an eye on the door and waited. Ciel slipped his shirt back on but decided to wait for Sebastian to do the buttons. A minute later, Dr. Renalds and Sebastian had reentered the room. They didn't say anything but the doctor began to work at something at his desk and began pulling some things from the cabinet above that Ciel couldn't see. Sebastian came over to him and began to dress in back in his shirt and suspenders.

"Now Ciel, It has come to my attension after reading through your file that you are over dure for some standard vaccinations." Dr. Renalds turned to the boy and Ciel now could see a filled syringe laying on the counter.

The child's eyes went wide even though they could only see one. In three seconds, Ciel was off the table and in Sebastian's arms. The boy jumped so fast Sebastian almost didnt catch him.

"No." Was the only answer he gave as he hid his face in his butler's shoulder.

"Now Ciel, dont worry. It wont hurt so bad. You will only feel a tiny pinch and-"

"No! I know what it feels like!" The memories of his imprisonment came back to him. He remembered how he was constantly sedated by needles.

"Mr. Michaelis." Dr. Renalds looked to the demon.

Sebastian understood, remembering their little discussion outside. When he was told Ciel would need vaccinations, he told the Dr. that it wont be easy giving them to the boy. Sebastian brought Ciel back to sit on the table, setting him down easily.

"Please be good Ciel. The faster we get this done, the fater we can go home. Isn't that what you want. You may even get a treat too." At the mention of a treat, Ciel's head shot up to his butler with a questioning look.

'A treat? And what might that be? You think you can so easily bribe me? I think Sebastain is taking this parent act a little too far. I hate when he treats me like a child!' As these thoughts flew around in the child's head, he failed to notice Dr. Renalds preparing the dreaded needle. He wasnt even aware of Sebastian rolling his sleeve up and the doctor sanitizing the spot on his upper arm. However, when the strong sent of alcohol hit his nose, he was aware of Sebastians firm grip on his waist and back. He found his arms pressed between them and was unable to thrash about in protest. Before he could say a word, he felt a very small but very sharp prick in his upper arm. Ciel only let out a shocked gasp and wanted to shout out but was too shocked to do so.

Just like the doctor had said, it was quick and simple.

"You see, all done." Dr. Renalds smiled and placed a small bandage over the shot. He then turned to dispose of the neddle and clean the syringe.

"Was that so bad?" Sebastian asked as he gently rubbed Ciel's arm under the spot where he had gotten his shot.

"Yes it was! Why don't you try having something stuck in you and see how you like it!" Ciel yelled as best as he could but his voice was a bit shaky.

"You know I've been through worse then a little pinch. I highly doubt a little neddle could do any damage to me." Sebastian lightly joked.

"Oh just shut up." Ciel mumbled under his breath. He was in no mood now to argue with his annoying butler. He felt a bit sleepy actually.

"Now his arm will feel numb for a while and sore till tomorrow morning. The side affects of the injection wend to be drowsiness and fever. The worst would be vomiting and dizziness. However it's rare that those last two would happen." Dr. Renalds handed Sebastian a small bottle of clear colored liquid medicine. "Give this to him before bed tonight. It should help if he has a fever."

"Yes, thank you very much Dr. Renalds." Sebastain placed the bottle in his coat pocket and shook the doctor's hand.

"Have a good day." The young Dr. smiled and left the room to tend to his other patients.

Turning back to the boy on the table, Sebastain noticed Ciel was looking rather tired aand figured the effects may be kicking in. Walking over to him, the demon gently lifted Ciel into his arms, with no protest from said boy, and settled him into a comfortable position with Ciel's legs on either side of his hips and his head resting on his shoulder. One arm was supporting the boy from under him while the other was on his back.

Sebastian then began to walk out of the exam room, into the waiting room wishing the receptionist a good day, and then out the building. Tanaka awaited them holding the carriage door opened. He was no longer in his chibi form and had a small smile on his face as he held the carriage door open for Sebastain since he was holsing the Earl. Once the two were settled inside, Tanaka closed the door and proceded to start the carriage. Ciel was by now fast asleep in Sebastain's arms and was actually asleep the moment Sebastain picked him up.

From the short ride back to the mansion, Ciel stayed dead asleep. When they reached the house, Sebastian took Ciel straight up to his room and changed him into his sleep wear. By now it was only twelve O'clock. They had only left here at seven.

Tucking Ciel in bed, Sebastain drew the curtains making the room dark and left to take care of a few chorse since he knew his Master would be asleep for a while. He would make sure to have a light dinner ready for when his Lord woke up.

While Ciel slept, the servants, for once, had been very quiet once Sebastian had told them the Master was sleeping and that he shouldn't be disturbed. Sebastian had taken this time to play in his room with his precious kittens whom took refuge in his top drawer.

By now it was seven p.m. and Sebastian had put together a little something for Ciel. He was surprised the boy had slept so long and often checked up on him every two hours to make sure he was still alive.

When Ciel opened his eyes, he immediately wanted to go back to sleep. He felt so tired and hated how his body couldn't handle heavy doses of medicine or be able to fight it off. When he sat up, he was groggy and began to rub the sleep from his eyes. It was very dark in his room He assumed Sebastian had put him to bed when they returned. He couldn't remember anything at all after Sebastian had carried him out of the doctors office.

"I see you're awake Master. How are you feeling?" Ciel blinked tiredly as Sebastian came into the room with a tray with warm milk, a jar of honey, and a a bottle of clear liquid.

"Not too well, whats that?" Ciel asked in a small voice.

"You have a fever Master. Not to worry it's only a side affect from the shot. I've brought you medicine for it and some warm milk with honey." Sebastian placed the tray down on the bedside table and placed an ungloved hand to Ciel's forehead.

Ciel only closed his eyes and leaned into Sebastian's cold touch.

"Still warm." Sebastian sighed and turned to pour some medicine into a spoon and placed it to Ciel's lips.

The boy had opened his mouth with no resistance and swallowed the bitter tasting liquid. Sebastian then handed Ciel the tea cup with honey and milk. The warm drink soothed the child's dry throat and warmed his chest.

Sebastian then took the cup once it was empty and gently eased Ciel back against his pillows and tucked Ciel back into bed. The blue eyed child kept silent but watched Sebastian with a child like gaze. Knowing his Young Master would be alright, Sebastian went to take the silver tray but felt a light tug on his shirt sleeve.

"What's the matter ?" Sebastian asked with a soft voice and gentle eyes directed toward the small boy.

"Stay here, please. Just until I fall asleep again." Ciel's voice was soft and drowsy. His eyes were heavy with the need for sleep.

Sebastian smiled and placed the tray back down on the night stand. He then sat on the edge on the soft bed and began to gently run his un gloved hand through Ciel's hair to help him fall asleep. Even when Ciel had long fallen back to sleep, Sebastian stayed. He had grown fond of this boy. It wasnt just a meal anymore, but he felt himself become attached. Through his long life, Sebastian had only seen human parents love and care for thier children. Perhaps this is what parents feel. In a way, he was just like a parent to Ciel.

OwO

A/N: Yes I am still alive a kicking! I know many of you may have thought I was dead (jk) but I am here and well. The reason for my very long absence is because of school. I just finished taking my HSPA exams and I had spent a whole month preparing for it. Before that I had also been struggling to bring my grades up in school after the drastically dropped over a night. I had been absent for a while and couldn't make up the work in time before the grades went in T_T' But its okay because right now my lowest grade is a C+ in one class so its not all bad now. Again I'm sorry for the long wait. I know I had so many chances to write something but I was just in a really down mood because this year has been a busy one for me. On the plus side, I was very happy that my fav Kpop boy group Big Bang released their new ablum which is mindblowinglyepicnessinacan! (Yeah try to read that :3) I wonder how may of my readers like kpop.

Please review! Luv ya'll!

~Masaki~


	6. Doubts of Love and Care

A/N:

Ciel: Oh...My...Goodness.

Sebastian: Well, look who it is.

Finny: It can't be!

Bard: O.O

Mey-Rin: *hyperventilating*

Tanaka: Ho ho ho.

Me: *climbs out of my coffin* I...AM...ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

Yeah, sorry I've been away for like...two Or three months now. BUT you know who you should blame? Life. Its just in the way of EVERYTHING these days. One fine day I'm taking a nice walk around the corner and then BAM! Life pops up right in my face. It was quite a scary experience actually. So for all you good boys and girls out there, beware of the life monster for he may come in the middle of your afternoon walks and punch you in the face!

Hehe, yep but really I'm so sorry guys. I was supposed to update this thing weeks ago but I just got dumped with a few projects and I'm currently trying to get my ass out of going to summer school. Whoever decided students needed to learn Chemistry and History needs to sit their asses down. But I'm glad I'm not taking those classes next year! So yeah I'm kind of running out of ideas to write for this. I know there must be so many to write about but there just not clicking in my brain! I have at least a dozen younger cousins and I'm trying to write off of what I observe from them but its just not coming to me. I'm going to just start taking suggestions at this point if anyone has any good ideas :D.

Anyways enough with my rambling. I'm hoping you guys out there are still with me. I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP YET MY DEAR MUFFINS! NOT YET!

This is kind of like chapter 4, The Years With You. Ciel will be OOC, maybe Sebastian will be too. IDK, who really cares? you tell me :D

OwO

Doubts of love and care

OwO

For as far as he could see, Ciel started awestruck at the soft blanket of snow that covered every part of Paris within his sight. It was a grand view from the loft apartment he shared with his butler. They had moved again from the quiet luxury homes of Marseille, France to the beautiful city of Paris. The loft apartment was located on rue de Passy Paris with an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. The young demonling adapted fast to the rural area with little complaints.

Sebastian had decided to rent the apartment instead of buying it seeing as how they would only be living here for a good four or five years. They never bought any extra furniture because it was too much to move with them to every new home. So they only had the necessities and luckily the apartment came furnished. They never had to worry about price range seeing as how Sebastian made a high income on his jobs as a chef in almost every town, city, or country they went to.

Speaking of Sebastian, the demon had been the problem on his mind lately. It wasn't as if Sebastian _were_ the problem, but the problem had to do with him. Lately, Ciel had come to think his fellow demon had begun to grow tired of keeping him company. Yes, Sebastian showed him the affection and love any child would want from a parent, but he questioned weather or not it was genuine love and care. Little did Ciel actually know how much Sebastian truely did care for the blue eyed child.

Ciel currently sat on the bay window in the spacious living room, looking out at the busy city as people bustled about preparing for the December holiday of Christmas to come. As a mater of fact, Ciel's birthday was only a week away from today. He sat huddled on the window seat in a white cotton sweater and black sweat pants. A fleece blanket covered his lower half while he had his knees pulled to his chest.

"It is kind of cold in here isn't it." Ciel jumped a little from surprise as Sebastian came to stand beside him. The tall demon was dressed in a black fleece with dark blue jeans and black cotton socks. He knew he couldn't be affected by the cold, but the demon enjoyed playing human and dressing according to the weather. He looked good in casual clothing.

"A little. Is that tea?" Blue eyes peered at the two mugs in Sebastian's hands.

"No it's hot chocolate. I thought it would warm you up a bit since you seemed cold." Sebastian handed Ciel the warm mug. The boy immediately started sipping away causing Sebastian to smile a little. "May I join you?" Sebastian asked before sitting across from Ciel.

"I've never seen it snow so much in only a few hours." Ciel took another sip, gaze still fixed on the outside.

"It has been coming down pretty hard. It started just this early morning while you were still sleeping." Sebastian took a sip of his own hot chocolate. He didn't really enjoy the taste as humans did, but it was still a nice flavor.

"I wondered why it was so cold this morning." And then the conversation ended. The apartment became quiet and the two demons sat at the window staring out into the city.

After twenty minutes, Sebastian looked over at Ciel and noticed the longing look in his eyes. It was as if Ciel wanted to be out there as well but didn't want to say anything. He still had his pride after so many years and he refused to give in to his childish urges. Sometimes though, Sebastian would catch Ciel in the act of letting go and being his age for once. The only time Ciel would allow Sebastian to see him with his guard down was when he allowed Sebastian to show him that parental affection his so much loved. Ciel knew deep down he wanted that kind of love for so long as was grateful to have Sebastian to provide it.

"Ciel, want to go for a walk?" Ruby eyes glanced over to the boy but received no answer. He thought perhaps the boy was too deep in thought to hear him. He made a move to touch the Ciel's shoulder but was startled by his sudden reply.

"That would be nice." And with that, Ciel stood from his seat and left to place his mug in the kitchen before heading to his room to change.

Sebastian just stared after the Ciel and was very puzzled at his actions lately. Since the beginning of November, the boy had become a bit distant. Instead of speaking to Sebastian about things or asking him questions like he often would, he would keep to himself and find his own answers to his questions. Instead of seeking out Sebastian in the middle of the night for warmth in the winter nights or simply for comfort from his inner demons, he suffered alone locked up in his room not making a sound.

But he couldn't hide it well from Sebastian's attention. The older demon made no move to confront the child on the mater, but decided to leave it alone, knowing how angered and irritated Ciel could get when a subject he wished not to speak about was brought up.

Ten minutes later, Ciel emerged from his room in black fitted jeans and a dark blue wool sweater. A black scarf was wrapped around his neck and matching black gloves on his small hands. He sat by the entrance hall step and quickly put on his timberland boots quickly as if he were egger to leave the apartment. Lastly, he slipped on his dark blue Northface winter vest and walked back over to Sebastian who sat still at the window watching the whole time.

"Well someone is excited about going out." Sebastian laughed lightly and stood ruffling Ciel's hair as he passed, causing the boy to huff.

"Whatever, just hurry up before a storm comes and we get to go nowhere!" Ciel followed after Sebastian like a little shadow as the demon slipped on his wool winter coat, black scarf, and put on his black timberland boots. Grabbing his wallet and keys from the hall table, Sebastian placed his wallet in his back pocket and opened the door waiting for Ciel to exit before following behind him.

Locking the door, Sebastian turned to find Ciel already down the end of the hall and making his way down the stairs. They lived up on the eighth floor but Ciel refused to take elevators. The idea of being trapped in a tiny box moving up and down, not knowing what could happen, actually scarred him even though he knew he couldn't die from such things anymore. However that didn't mean he couldn't still feel the pain from the impact.

Sebastian stayed a good two feet behind Ciel and observed his every move. AS the blue eyed child managed to get further ahead of him, Sebastian took his time walking down the last flight of steps. Getting down into the front court yard, Sebastian stopped and stood still at the sight before him greatly amused. Ciel was standing by the front gate trying with all he had to get the thing open. No mater how many times Sebastian showed him how to unlatch the open lock, it just never clicked in the boys brain.

"Ciel, how many times have I told you, you have to pull the lock up and then push to open the gate." There was laughter in the older mans voice and Ciel looked away irritated for being humiliated for something he was taught how to do so many times.

With no reply, the child simply stuck his nose up in the air and crossed his arms, walking out the courtyard and into the busy side walk of the Paris streets. This was when Sebastian had to keep a careful eye on his little demon.

You see, about four months ago, an almost tragic incident had occurred and Ciel had almost been the victim.

_They were going for a walk to the market for cake ingredients since Ciel had insisted Sebastian make a cake. Even though Ciel had been turned into a demon, he still craved the taste of human food instead of souls. They had made it three blocks from their street and only ten minutes away from the main shopping area. Ciel, being over joyed and running off energy Sebastian couldn't quite understand where he got from, walk ahead of him swerving through the people passing by. Not paying much attention to his surroundings, Ciel failed to notice the small squabble turning a bit physical not far ahead of him. Sebastian however did notice but thought nothing of it being it wasn't his business anyways. _

_Oh how he was so very wrong._

_Ciel had slowed down his pace to wait for Sebastian to catch up with him. However when he turned to face behind him, something hard had collided into his side, knocking him off balance, and finding himself shoved harshly off the sidewalk. It seemed that at that point everything began moving in slow motion. Ciel saw everything happen before his eyes. The two fighting teen punks going at each other. Pedestrians watching in shock and horror as the young boy began to fall backwards into the busy street of speeding cars. Sebastian moving at lightning speed to reach out and grab the child's hand before the oncoming truck succeeded in taking Ciel's head clean off his shoulders. _

_He was pulled forward fast and tight against a warm chest with arms wrapped tightly around him. The world started to speed back up again and everything had begun to catch up with the too stunned demonling. He heard people gasp and gather closer. The previous fight had come to a fast halt and the two teens looked at Sebastian and Ciel with guilt and fear. They would have been responsible for the death of a child that day._

_"Se-Sebastian..." The demons name came out in a shaky breath but it was all he could manage at the moment. He was having trouble wrapping his head around what had just happened. His heart beat in rapid motion and he found he couldn't stop shaking._

_"It's alright, you're safe now." Ciel heard the calming words whispered to him and felt his body being picked up off the ground and into safe arms._

_While Ciel had remained in a semi-shocked state for the next hour, a nearby policeman sent the teens off with a warning that if they were ever caught disrupting pubic property and causing civilians harm, they would face a hefty fine or even juvenile detention. The crowd was soon dispersed, and Sebastian thought it was better if they returned home for now and have Ciel relax. Sadly, they didn't get to bake the cake Ciel wanted that day._

Since then, every time they went out, Sebastian had made sure to keep Ciel in close range. He wouldn't baby him and hold his hand everywhere they went, unless Ciel had wanted to, but the demon doubted that would happen. However, Ciel stayed closer to Sebastian more often and didn't run to far from him anymore.

"Where do you want to go?" Sebastian looked down at Ciel by his side. He was like a leech stuck to him now. A cute leech though...if that makes sense...anyways.

"To the park." A simple answer was all he needed and they began their journey to Champ de Mars, a good twenty minute walk from their apartment.

The Champ de Mars was the largest park in Paris, France, which is open to the public and located at the foot of the Eiffel Tower. It was once only opened to the military for training and parades. Now it's open to all the public and one of the main attractions in Paris. The landscape is mostly used for picnics or special events.

Ciel found this place most enjoyable during the summer time when the sun was nice and the open land let the gentle breeze flow through. They had a specific spot under a large willow tree near the park area on the South corner of Eiffel Tower. Sometimes they would just rest for a while there or Sebastian would often read the boy Edgar Allen Poe's book of short stories.

The snow was starting to ease up and it soon had stopped altogether. As they walked quietly, Sebastian had noticed Ciel brush up against his side every now and then. Stealing a quick glance down at Ciel, he noticed the boy looking at something ahead of them. Following his gaze carefully, he couldn't quite understand what had caught the boys attention. The only thing he did see were people bustling about in and out of shops. In front of him was an old woman with a few shopping bags, a business man yelling into his cell phone, a few teen girls babbling away at some nonsense, a father holding his sons hand as they walked along-

Then it finally clicked. He understood now what Ciel had been so captivated by.

Without a word and only a small smile on his face. Sebastian smoothly slipped his hand in the younger ones, holding onto it in a gentle grip. He purposely ignored the shocked look from Ciel and kept his gaze forward, however he knew Ciel understood too when he felt the gentle hold being returned a quick minute later. Sebastian wished he knew why Ciel was so hesitant now. He never had any trouble with doing what he wanted and Sebastian never went against anything he wanted.

But he did feel Ciel relax a bit into a more calm state, almost back to his original self. During the walk, Ciel began to talk a bit more and Sebastian tried to find ways to answer his questions to attempt to keep the conversations going longer hoping to get Ciel to talk more. They had been deep in a conversation, they hadn't realized they were halfway into Champs de Mars already.

It was surprising seeing a lot of people here, but really it was mostley children with their parents or young adults wandering about. They walked along the long pathway that curved its way around the whole Eiffel tower in a large circle and at somepoint, Ciel had let go of Sebastian's hand and stopped walking. The taller demon stopped right behind him a little surprised.

"Sebastian. Tell me something. Does it still bother you that you are stuck with me forever? Are you really happy here or do you wish to leave?" The question was unexpected and for a minute, Sebastian didn't quite know what to say. No one spoke for a while, they just stood there and the only sound came from the children running about playing their games.

"Ciel, is that what you have been worrying about lately? How I feel about being here with you?" Sebastian kneeled down on the snow covered ground and took hold of Ciel's shoulders from behind. "Havn't I told you before, you silly boy. I will never leave you. If I did I would have been long gone by now. At one point long ago I did wish to leave. You were the reason that tied me down to this Earth. However you know I have come to care for you so dearly. Why the sudden doubt now?" Sebastian kept his voice at a gentle tone. He wasn't angry at Ciel's question or sad in any way. He was more concerned about how the boy thought of him

'How long had he been thinking this way? Was he really living in fear that I still wanted to leave him this whole time?' These thoughts surfaced in the demons mind but he wanted to know the answers from Ciel.

"I'm sorry. I can't help but think about it sometimes. I often see you with that look of longing to be free from me and I fear I'll wake up and you'll be gone. I know you do your best to look after me and put up with me when I am at my worst. But coming this far, I don't know what I would do if I were alone again. A lonely boy in a big world filled with people who couldn't care less for me." Saphire eyes stared intently at the white blanket grow. Ciel made no move to turn around or shake off the hands on his shoulders. But he felt himself being turned anyways to face ruby red eyes that held so much love and care for him.

"Don't you dare think that my little one. You wil not be a lonely boy, you are _my_ boy and I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't ever want you to worry aboout how I feel. I should be the one worrying and you have been making me worry about you lately. I wonder why you never come to me to talk anymore. Why you never come sneeking into my bed for comfort anymore. You don't have to keep it all to yourself Ciel. I'm here for you and I'll always be here, for forever and a day. I'll be by your side till the end of time." The cold winter air blew about them as silence set in for a minute.

"It's not that I don't want to keep all my problems to myself, it's just that over time, I came to think I may have been a burden to you. That maybe you had cared for me in the beginning, but as time has gone by, you have grown tired of the constant moving, not making contracts anymore, the fact that you have to be buond to the one soul you worked so hard to have and then to have it ripped away from you. None of that bothers you at all?" Bright blue eyes stared into deep wine red. It took a moment for Sebastian to take it all in. The whole situation.

He didn't realise the little demon was hurting so much. He would have never know Ciel harborred these thoughts until he came out and said something.

"No."

"What?" The demonling's eyes widened a bit at the olders answer. He expecting Sebastian to tell him how he was a bother and how he was only putting up with Ciel out of guilt or sympathy or something.

"I'm not bothered by it at all. I'll tell you this once and I want you to understand. I love you like a father would his son. You have become mine to protect and I wont ever let you be hurt or taken from me. And if that ever happened, there will be hell to pay my little one." Sebastian smiled up at the boy as he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on the child's forehead.

When he pulled back, Sebastian ended up falling back on the snow due to Ciel throwing himself at the man who kept him safe. Sebastian laughed a little and held Ciel close as the boy buried his face in Sebastian's coat and smiled.

He was safe and he would always have Sebastian there for him through the ups and downs and everything in between that.

OwO

A/N: I honestley have no idea what the hell I have here. I don't really think this is all that good, but I guess thats up to you guys to deicide. I had a completely different direction with this one but then all that up there just kind of suddenly came out of nowhere. I just kept writing and couldn't stop. So I tried to make this really long to make up for my long absence. School has four more weeks ao i'll be spewing more ideas from my brain come June. PLEASE excuse any grammar errors. It's 1:58 am on a Wednsday and I am so fucking tired! I would be more enthusiastick but I havn't slept since yesterday morning at around three am. So please tell me what you guys think. It's okay if you think its bad, i kind of do too :D but if you guys do like, then that make me very happy! *Tired fist pump*.

P.S. Remeber, i'll be taking suggestions if anyone has any ideas for a chapter.

~GoodNight~

~Masaki~


	7. I'm Right Here (Part 1)

A/N: OMG! How long has it been since I've updated this? Lets all agree on forever. Don't worry my little muffin tops I am still alive! Life has become a great factor. Senior year is trying to rid me of this world with its mountain loads of work and unsympathetic teachers. Oh yeah and this last Saturday, I was in a really bad car accident that shattered two of my vertebrates in my spine and I have a herniated disc in my neck. Fun huh? I'm able to move around and stuff but I can't walk for long periods of time or carry any bags for the next five months! This is going to kill me! But I have convinced my parents to let me go to the Big bang Alive Galaxy concert next week Thursday! Anyone else going? Well, it actually depends if Newark has any power at all before next week. Big Bang's flight will have to be delayed since all air lines have shut down for the mean time. I really hope it doesn't get cancelled.

Anyways, this little one shot here was inspired by the monster that had come barreling through four days ago. Hurricane Sandy has really done a number on my yard and power lines. Me and Koiketsudayou were joking about how it wasn't really hurricane Sandy, it was hurricane Sebby. Clever right lol? Hope everyone else on the East coat is doing alright.

Oh and because the hurricane hit the East Coast, Sebz and Ciel are living In New York. More so Upper Manhattan.

Also, this is going to be a two-part thing. Part one will be this chapter and the next part two.

Enjoy and I hope you guys are still with me!

* * *

><p>"Okay, we have bananas, apples, lettuce, tomatoes, potatoes, celery, carrots, and now we need to go get some milk, juice, and sugar." Checking off the items picked up so far, Sebastian pushed the shopping cart out of the produce section into the next aisle that held cereals, snacks, healthy bars, and juice boxes.<p>

"Can we get those?" A small and pale hand pointed at a package of brightly colored fruit snacks. Ciel was sitting cross-legged in the shopping cart, food surrounding him as he licked on a cherry flavored lollipop.

Sebastian had to convince Ciel to come to the store with him by bribing him with candy. Sebastian found it ridiculous that children will do anything for sweets and Ciel was no exception.

"It amazes me that your teeth have yet to fall out, Ciel." Sebastian commented and through the pack of gummy fruit snacks into the shopping carts on Ciel's lap.

"Demon's dont have to worry about that." The child commented causally, content with his new snack.

"You shouldn't say that so openly, the wrong people may hear." The elder lightly scold him.

"Whatever."

"Do you want any juice boxes here? Speak now because we can't come back out after six." Sebastian came around the front of the cart to get whatever box Ciel wanted.

"The apple juice." Ciel mumbled loud enough for Sebastian to hear. The demonling was playing on the older demons iPhone.

"Don't kill the battery please I need that to last until we get back home." Sebastian continued to pass through the aisle, picking up a box of fruit loops and a pack of smores chewy granola bars. "I really need to stop buying you all these sweets, that's all you'll be eating if we keep this up." The demon gave a sigh and exited the isle.

"Do you think the storm will be as bad as everyone says it will be?" Ciel had twisted around in the cart to look up at Sebastian, eyes filled with innocent curiosity.

"I'm not certain myself how bad this will be. While I am a demon, I'm no psychic."

"Careful Sebastian, you shouldn't say such things out in the open, the wrong people might hear." Sebastian stopped in his tracks and then scowled at the laughing child in his shopping cart. Picking up a jumbo pack of marshmallows, he tossed it at the back of Ciel's head.

"Hey!" Ciel turned, rubbing his head and glaring at his demon butler.

"Oh it didn't even hurt. You're lucky we're in a store or I'd throw something else at you." The demon teased.

"I am more delicate than you so watch it." With a huff, the child turned back around and crossed his arms.

"I swear Ciel you're becoming one with this generation of children. Snobby and lazy."

"Am not!"

"So you're just sitting in a shopping cart because?"

"Shut up and keep going. I want to go home I'm tired and you dragged me out here." Ciel began sorting all the carts contents out of boredom, having placed Sebastian's phone in his pocket.

Sebastian only smirked as they continued through the store stocking up on everything they needed to get through the coming hurricane. It took them the next half hour to finish and get to the registers to pay for their groceries. As expected, it was packed with people in a rush to pay and get home.

"Good Lord! These people are so slow. Sebastian how many things do we have? can we go through the express lane?" Ciel squirmed around in the full cart trying to stretch his legs out as much as possible because they had gotten cramped.

"I'm afraid not, we have more than twenty things." Ciel only huffed and sunk further into the pile of food now covering him up to his chest. "Be patient Ciel. We'll get done here soon and we can go home and you can have your oh so desired nap." Sebastian smirked at how even more annoyed Ceil had become.

Twenty minutes passed before the two people in front of them left and Sebastian began placing his items on the belt, Ciel handing him things as well.

"Why don't we put you up on here and see how much you cost?" Sebastian joked as he made to lift Ciel up from under his arms and place him on the ground.

"Hey! I am NOT an object. Besides I would be priceless anyways."

"Of coarse Ciel." The demon smiled and waited for the cashier to finish ringing everything up. Ciel stood at the other end of the register waiting for the items to come down so he could place them in the plastic bags.

"Cute kid." The woman at the register commented with a smile.

"He may look cute but he is a devil." Sebastian joked causing the woman to laugh and Ciel to glare at him.

"Your total is $84.97" Sebastian pulled out his black wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a sleek gold card, swiping it into the machine. Once everything was packed and paid for, Sebastian took the receipt and thanked the woman.

"Thank you and be safe." The woman replied.

Ciel pulled out Sebastian's iPhone from his pocket and was about to open it up to play a game when it was snatched out of his hands.

"Hey, Sebastian I was using that!" Ciel yelled childishly.

"You've already killed more than half my battery child. Help put the groceries away." Sebastian pocketed his iPhone and popped open the trunk of the car.

Ciel, with a very grumpy attitude, began lifting bags and placing them into the trunk, or more like throwing them in there much to Sebastian's displeasure. Giving a heavy sigh, Sebastian closed the trunk door once Ciel was done and went to go put the cart in one of the cart stations.

"Hurry up it's cold out here." Wined the every so impatient Ciel.

"Hold your horses, jeez." Sebastian unlocked the car doors and Ciel was quick to hop in, shut the door, and settle down into his seat.

Sebastian followed quickly after him. Ciel was about ready to knock out so Sebastian had to reach over and, with a frustrated sigh, buckle him in before buckling himself. Once settled, Sebastian pulled out of the busy parking lot and quickly, but cautiously, made his way back to the apartment he shared with his young demonling companion.

After twenty minutes of honking and cursing at the occasional jerk who jumped lanes without caring to put a signal on, Sebastian finally made it home to the apartment building he and Ciel resided in. Pulling into the parking lot, Sebastian turned off the car and sat for a moment. Ciel had fallen asleep half way into the drive and Sebastian was in no mood to put up with a cranky demonling. Ciel was already a handful.

So, deciding not to wake Ciel, Sebastian pulled the keys from the ignition and stepped out the car and closed the door as quietly as possible, which was pretty much impossible. Luckily Ciel did not stir from the sound wich relieved Sebastian greatly. Popping the trunk open, Sebastian began pulling out all six bags, wich he was glad that there were only six. He didn't feel like coming back down for the rest and then have to come back again for Ciel. Closing the trunk, Sebastian took his key remote and locked the car for Ciel's safety.

Quickly making his way to the front of the well-kept and expensive residential building, a door man kindly greeted Sebastian like usual and held the door open for him. Sebastian, being the ever so "good" resident, kindly greeted him back and kept going on his way. Sebastian and Ciel lived up on the tenth floor of the building, and Sebastian was in no mood to take the stairs. It wasn't even a hard task for someone like him, but he supposed being here in the human world for so long and doing the common tasks humans do was making him lazy.

Making his way over to the elevator, he was greeted by a young man named Richard. He was the elevator operator in the building and he was a very friendly person. A good man to have small conversation with.

"Hello Mr. Mechaelis. How is your day going sir?" The young man asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh hello. My day is going just fine. Just stocking up on a few things before the storm comes our way." Sebastian gestured to the many bags in his hands.

"Oh yes I hear that it's going to be a big one. Well I hope you and little Ciel are well ready for the worst. Where is he anyways? He came down with you this morning did he not?" Richard inquired.

"I had to leave him in the car because he had fallen asleep. I'll have to go back down for him after I put these bags down in the apartment."

"Oh I see. Well here you are Mr. Mechaelis." The elevator door opened up to the tenth level.

"Thank You." With that, Sebastian exited the elevator and made his way down the long, bright and nicely decorated hallway. Coming upon his door, 10-05, Sebastian placed the bags down on the floor before slipping his keys out again and opening the door. Pocketing his keys, he bent down to pick up his bags and quickly carry them over into the kitchen and placing them on the marble counter. He would put them away after he got Ciel and settled in.

Wanting to get back to the boy as soon as possible, Sebastian only locked the bottom lock of the apartment quickly made his way down again, greeting Richard once more and the door man out front. The handsome demon walked quickly to the parking lot at the side, hoping Ciel hadn't woken up and was wondering why he had been left alone. From past experiences, Ciel did not do well with being left alone for long periods of time. Another story for another time.

Reaching the sleek black car, Sebastian was pleasantly happy that Ciel was still asleep. Unlocking the car and opening Ciel's door, Sebastian undid Ciel from his seat and gently took the small boy into his arms, readjusting him so Ciel's head was resting on his shoulder and his thin legs were on either side of Sebastian's hips. Ciel was very light and for his age small too, so it was easy for Sebastian to carry the child around when needed.

Holding Ciel with one arm under his bottom, Sebastian shut the door and locked his car once again. He hoped nothing would happen to it when the storm came. he had grown to like this one. Keys back in the pocket, Sebastian headed back into the building and made his way back to the elevator for the last time that day.

"Ah there he is." The young elevator conductor smiled.

"Yes, he can sleep like a log sometimes. Though I'm grateful for that at times." Light conversation continued like that for a minute before the elevator reached the tenth floor and Sebastian had said goodbye to Richard, both of them wishing each other good luck through the storm.

Ciel had begun to stir a little in Sebastian's arms. Slowly the boy had opened his eyes, but he didn't say anything or move. He was comfortable and content at the moment being carried. Blinking a few times, Ciel registered that he was in the hallways of his apartment. He made no sound, just lay there lazily. However it seemed Sebastian had noticed Ciel was awake.

"You slept for some time." Sebastian said in a gentle voice, not wanting to pull Ciel out of his peaceful mood.

"I told you, I'm tired." The quiet reply came.

"If I had known you were really this tired, I would have left you here instead." The older demon replied as he pulled his key out from his pocket and opened the apartment door. Stepping inside, he closed it, locked it, and then turned to his right going down the little hallway that held a few other rooms.

"Idiot, that's what I said before." Ciel was getting a little more annoyed now but it faded quickly.

"Oh well. Lets get you settled in then." Sebastian came to Ciel's door and pushed it open with his foot.

"Where are the food bags?" Ciel questioned after a moment of noticing that Sebastian had only been carrying him.  
>"I brought them in while you were sleeping in the car. I had to go back for you." Sebastian set Ciel down on his plush and soft bed, beginning to undo the laces on the boys white sneakers.<p>

"You left me alone in the car? Anyone could have come and taken me Sebastian. Some protector you are." Ciel sat up and watched his demon remove his shoes.

"Oh hush now. You know I'd never let any harm come to you, besides, I locked the door before I left you." Sebastian playfully smirked up at the boy before pulling off Ciel's socks too.

"Oh yes, locking the door will stop anyone from trying to kidnap me or even try to steal your car with me in it. Whatever, I could handle myself anyways." The boy crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"You are such a weak little thing. Still yet a baby in your demon form even after over a hundred years." Sebastian teased the child. It was true. Ciel had been a demon for a little over a hundred years now, yet he wasn't as strong as Sebastian yet. Demon born children were naturally strong at a young age, but human turned demons were much weaker. In fact it's as if they never really changed in strength at all. If anything, Ciel was as strong in demon power as a five-year old human child. He was more delicate and fragile now and he required much more care.

"Shut up Sebastian!" Said demon easily dodged the pillow that was thrown at him.

chuckling lightly, Sebastian got up and walked over to Ciel's little walk in closet. Going into a set of drawers, he pulled out a pair of cotton sweat pants and a cotton long sleeve black shirt. Walking back out, Sebastian proceeded to undress Ciel in his regular clothes and into more comfortable house wear. Ciel was capable of dressing himself by now after seeing Sebastian do it so many times, but Sebastian couldn't kick this particular habit, and Ciel never once seemed to complain.

"It's a little hot in here, no? I'll open a window for you." The demon walked over to one of the bay windows in the room and cracked it open just a bit, enough to get a light breeze. "Do you need anything Ciel? I'm going to put the food away now." Sebastian picked up the thrown pillow off the floor, dusting it off and placing back on the bed behind Ciel.

"No." Was the childs reply before burying himself under the thick comforter.

"Alright then." Sebastian got up and left the room, closing the door behind him, the only light in the room coming from the one open window.

Ciel lay in his soft bed for a few moments just staring into space out his open window before his eyelids became heavy once again and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so there was part one! Took me like four days to write cuz I was so distracted and in constant back pain with no painkillers :(

So don't worry part two will be up tomorrow before tomorrow night. That will be when the real action of this two shot takes place and hurricane Sebby, er, I mean Sandy will come rolling on through lol.


	8. I'm Right Here (Part 2)

A/N: Forgive the million year wait.

* * *

><p>It was around 11:30 at night when Ciel awoke. The room was pitch black and no light could even be seen from under the bedroom door. Blinking a few times to attempt to adjust to the darkness, Ciel turned his head towards the window, which was closed and covered by the curtain.<p>

'Sebastian must have closed it.' He thought and closed his eyes once more.

The only thing Ciel could hear was the wind blowing outside and the rain hitting the glass window. It sounded harsh and Ciel didn't dare want to see what disaster was occurring outside the safety of his home.

Opening his eyes once more, the demonling sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He was still developing in his demon body even after a century, so he hadn't attained all the heightened traits a normal demon would have. The only thing that had increased was his speed. However his asthma was no longer an issue, thankfully, so he could run about to his hearts content.

Rising from the sheets, Ciel noticed how cold the apartment had become. He wondered why Sebastian didn't have the heat on knowing Ciel's attachment to warmth. In the demon world, being tuned from a human to a demon was painful and slow, and so he could still feel things like cold and heat and pain as opposed to a natural born demon.

A sudden gust of wind whistled outside the bedroom window with an amazing force causing the glass to rattle. Ciel turned with wide eyes and padded across the plush carpet to the curtains. Small, white finger pulled back the fabric slowly as a blue iris peeked out.

Ciel could barley see a thing. It was dark, the rain pelted heavily on the window and the wind was forcing the glass to bend in ever so slightly. Ciel continued to watch on in amazement as the predicted hurricane did its damage.

A rather strong gust of wind crashed against the tall apartment building, pushing in the window even more causing Ciel to gasp. He stepped back from the window, letting the curtain cover the glass once again. He stood there in the dark for a few moments before turning to make his way to the door. He had stumbled over a box of colored pencils but made it in one piece.

Reaching for the door knob, Ciel twisted it open carefully. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he should be alert. Opening the door and peaking out into the hallway, Ciel could barley make out outlines of objects in the dark. Other than that he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

"Dammit, where the hell is that demon?" Ciel mumbled to himself.

"What are you doing out of bed, Ciel?" Ciel jumped in the dark and stumbled backwards preparing to crash to the floor, only to be caught by his hands.

"Oh goodness, you still cannot sense when I'm around?" The demon chuckled and uprighted his little companion.

"I can barley see you idiot! Don't scare me like that!" Ciel snatched his hands back and calmed his racing heart.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said amused and probably not even that sorry. "Did the storm wake you?"

"Not exactly. Why is it so dark? I can't see a thing and it's freezing!"

"The power had gone out a few hours ago, not long after you had fallen asleep actually. Surely the food in the fridge will rot. Oh, and the central air and heating went out in the whole building. What a pain." The older demon sighed in exasperation.

"We don't have any candles?" The boy asked hopefully, wrapping his arms around himself as a shiver passed.

"I'm afraid not, and I have no idea where that flash light went."

"Oh, I think it's under my bed, but I can't see."

"Then I will get it since I'm not as helpless as you. Stay here before you end up hurting yourself." Sebastian smirked in the dark knowing Ciel couldn't see it. The boy mumbled something in return but Sebastian paid no mind.

The demon made his way into the boys room and kneeled down to retrieve the flashlight claimed to be under the bed. That's exactly where it was. Reaching to grab it, he flicked on the switch and the room became slightly illuminated. The battery seemed to be strong considering how bright the room was.

Thunder sounded from outside and the breeze kept blowing full force. Sebastian hoped the windows in the apartment wouldn't cave in. He had no intentions of fixing anything. The thunder kept sounding off and grew in volume. Sebastian returned back to the hallway where he had left Ciel, only to find him not where he left him.

"Typical child." Sebastian sighed and moved the light around the hallway and the open living room. There was nothing but him, the dark, and his flashlight. "Where the hell did run off to without being able to even see?" The demon muttered to himself, he wasn't up to hide and seek right now.

"Ciel!" He called, but nothing. Another sigh and Sebastian turned the flashlight off. It's not like he needed it anyway, he could see perfectly fine.

Sebastian checked the kitchen, the laundry room, the little office/study, the bathrooms, and the closet, and yet Ciel was no where. Sebastian turned to go back to his room, that being the only place he hasn't checked.

Coming to his door, he realized it was opened. Sebastian liked to keep doors closed if the rooms weren't being occupied, so chances where, he found the little one.

Stepping into the dark room, Sebastian surveyed the area until a lump under his blankets caught his attention. There was no movement or sound, but Sebastian could sense the boy's soul in the room so no doubt Ciel was under there.

"Ciel, I thought I told you to stay put. How did you even manage to make it in here?" Walking to the king sized bed, Sebastian sat down, placing the flashlight on the nightstand. "Come now, would you like some tea? Or perhaps some warm milk? The gas still works so we can light the stove for some heat." No response, not even the slightest movement. "Ciel?" Pulling back the covers, Sebastian was surprised to find…a pillow? "What the devil?"

Now Sebastian was not only confused but annoyed. Clearly his little companion was trying to pull a prank on him. But then something caught his ears, a giggle?

Turning his head in the direction of the sound, Sebastian stood with a blank face and walked straight to the closet.

What Ciel didn't expect was Sebastian to yank open the door so fast that he'd fall out and flat on his face from leaning against it.

"Ow."

"Thats what you get. How did you even get in here." The demon looked down on the younger one, red eyes glowing irritably in the dark.

"I felt my way around." The child grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his nose.

Giving an audible sigh, Sebastian leaned down to lift Ciel back to his feet.

"You should probably go back to sleep. I'd hate to have to deal with your attitude from lack of rest."

"No, I'm not tired. Where's the flashlight?" Taking Ciel by the hand, Sebastian walked back to the night stand and turned the flashlight on, handing it to the boy.

Without even a thank you or anything else, Ciel ran off once again with his new found light source. Sebastian was about ready to just knock Ciel out himself.

"Sebastian, hurry up!"

Glaring out the hallway, Sebastian quickly fixed his bed once again and left to the kitchen where he found Ciel kneeling on the marble counter top and rummaging through the cabinets, flashlight sitting upward on the counter.

"Get down, you're making a mess." Lifting Ciel backwards and placing him to sit on the counter instead, Sebastian reached into the once organized cabinet for a box of Earl Grey tea bags."Is this what you want?"

"Mmhm." Was the only confirmation.

And so Sebastian went to the task of making two cups of tea. Since the microwave was not working, he had to heat the water on the stove. It reminded him immensely of the days when he was playing butler. Before society had evolved this far. Normally, Sebastian didn't eat human foods because they only satisfied his hunger for a short time. Unlike a soul, which sated him for much, much longer. The last soul he had consumed would satisfy his taste for the next three years or so. Human food was only a luxury, like sleep, to Sebastian.

And it made Ciel more comfortable to enjoy his treats with someone.

"Here." Once the tea was done, Sebastian handed Ciel a warm mug. When coffee mugs were quickly replacing tea cups in society, Ciel found them much more to his liking as they held a greater amount any liquid such as milk and tea.

The thunder outside hadn't sounded off for a good while, convincing Sebastian that the storm was beginning to calm down. However, those thoughts were dismissed when an unexpected crash of thunder practically shook the building.

Now, Sebastian wasn't affected in the slightest by the weather conditions, but the same couldn't be said for the little demon in front of him. Because when the sound filled the air, Ciel let out a gasp and flinched, nearly dropping the mug in his hands.

"S-Sebastian."

"Scared?" The demon grinned, clearly amused by the boy's reaction.

"No! It just startled me!" Ciel snapped in defense.

"Yes, yes. I understand." Sebastian continued to tease, taking a sip of his own tea.

Another clap of thunder, louder than the last. Sebastian was surprised a storm this strong hadn't knocked the building down by now. What also surprised him was the sound of shattering ceramic. Looking down, a once nice coffee mug was scattered in countless pieces along with a quickly spreading liquid.

Looking up, he wasn't all too shocked at the site. Ciel's hands covered his ears and his eyes were closed shut. His small frame noticeably trembling. There was another harsh flinch following a slightly less terrifying clap of thunder.

Sighing lightly with a small, sympathetic smile, Sebastian placed his own drinking mug down and stepped over the mess on the floor he would have to clean up later. Right now, Ciel needed his full attention.

"I think it's time to get some more rest, hmm?" Sebastian didn't waste time taking Ciel into his arms and the boy immediately latched on to his care taker, hiding his face in the older demons shoulder. Sebastian was always amused by Ciel's display of weakness even after his many displays of showing how tough he was. But the truth was, he was still just a child, demon or not.

"It's alright. It's just a storm." Sebastian's gentle voice managed to only slightly ease Ciel's worries, like it had done so many times before.

Sebastian quickly switched off the flashlight, the only light source in the room, and let it sit on the counter. However, Ciel wasn't all too happy about that as the sudden pitch black made his breathing speed up and a panic attack almost follow soon after. Felling the erratic beating of the little heart against his own chest, Sebastian knew he had to get the boy to calm down.

"Shhh, don't worry. You're safe right now. Nothing can hurt you here." As if he were speaking to a baby, Sebastian whispered calming words into Ciel's ear and carried him quickly back to the boy's bedroom. "Let's get you back in bed." The moment Sebastian went to lay Ciel down on his bed, the boy's grip tightened.

"No!"

"Hm?"

"No…"

"No what?"

"…"

Not knowing exactly what the boy wanted, Sebastian sat down on the bed with Ciel in his lap, gently rocking him and rubbing his back soothingly. The thunder continued to roll along and the rain pelted harder. Usually, it was easy getting Ciel to relax when he was worked up or scared, but this was different. This was the first major natural disaster he's gone through with the boy.

Not knowing what else to do, seeing how Ciel didn't want to be in his own bed, Sebastian decided on a different tactic. Standing, he walked out of the room and down the hall to his own.

"Would you like to stay here?" Sebastian asked as he walked to his bed and pulled back the silk comforter. This time, Ciel actually let go and didn't hesitate to shuffle under the thick covers, curling into a ball. "Well, try getting some sleep." Sebastian sighed, glad he could at least get the demonling to settle down. The thunder wasn't as bad now.

Standing, Sebastian left the room and made his way to the hallway closet where a broom and dust pan were kept. He walked back to the kitchen, seeing as how he couldn't let the mess of Ciel's broken mug just sit there. He may have been a demon, but he was an organized and clean one, a habit from playing butler for so long.

After every piece was swept up and dumped into the trash, Sebastian grabbed a mop and cleaned up the spilled tea that would surly leave the floor sticky if he had just let it sit there. With his demon speed, the floor was cleaned in seconds. Smiling to himself, Sebastian proceeded to put the cleaning tools away when, once again, booming rolls of thunder sounded off followed by an extremely bright flash of lightning that illuminated the entire apartment for half a second.

"Sebastian!"

And that was his cue. Quickly he put everything away in the closet and hastily walked down the hallway back to his own room, closing the door behind him. He could make out Ciel's trembling form under the covers, pillows thrown off the side.

"S-Sebastian….Sebastian." The voice trembled and wavered. Stuttering in fear and desperation.

"Don't worry, I'm here now." Walking to the bed, he picked up the discarded pillows and placed them on the bed, then pulled back the covers to reveal a fear stricken face, nearly on the verge of tears.

'Yes, still just a child.'

Ciel didn't acknowledge him right away until Sebastian placed a hand on his back.

"Sebastian?" Ciel looked up, still in his curled form.

"Shhhh. Come here." Sebastian went to pull Ciel into his lap, but the thunder going off had Ciel jumping into Sebastian's lap in less than a second.

Sebastian didn't hesitate holding the boy tight as he felt his shoulder become wet. He wasn't shocked at this though. It wasn't the first time Ciel had cried in front of Sebastian. He became more like a father to the boy in times like these when Ciel needed comfort.

Ciel wrapped his thin arms around Sebastian's neck, nuzzling his face in the man's shirt, finally letting the tears fall. Ciel hated nothing more than being weak. He hated crying, but for some reason, he couldn't hold back anymore. He was scared. He hated being a demon and still having feelings.

"It's alright now, I'm here. I'm right here."

But if that meant Sebastian would hold him like this and shower him with affection and comfort, he was okay with it.

"I'm right here."


	9. Bed Bound

A/N: Hah, seems everyone wants to kill me for pranking you all on April Fools. I didn't think people would take it that seriously. To be honest I know how you're feeling because SEVERAL stories I'm following had done the exact same thing to their followers, but I kept laughing because it was pretty clever and most of the reviews seemed rather humored by it.

Dry your tears.

* * *

><p>"Mey-Rin! Please do be more careful. Those linens were just washed and we don't need them ruined again."<p>

"Y-yes Sebastian!" With that, the maid scurried off down the hall with a basket of clean linens, almost tripping over air once again.

Sebastian could only watch on and sigh. Turning to the door on his left, he quietly opened it and peaked inside. His eyes set upon the small figure under a pile of blankets and surrounded by many stuffed toys. With a small satisfied smile, Sebastian closed the door without a sound and continued on his way down the hall.

Ciel had come down with an early Spring cold. It wasn't too uncommon, his allergies were acting up and now was the time where pollen would be flying left and right.

Sebastian had been up with young Ciel all through last night, attempting to sooth his fatigue and pain. They had been up until just three this morning.

The young master had constantly been turning in bed, complaining of body aches and chills, but then then next minute, he was too warm. His head felt heavy and clouded and he couldn't even breath through his nose. Sebastian could only offer him cough medicine and cool rags on his forehead.

Sebastian had to change the warm and sweat drenched sheets to clean and cool ones at some point to lower the boy's body temperature. He also gave Ciel cool bath since he was sweaty and feeling heated. After the bath and getting him back in bed, Sebastian had even gone to get some warm milk and honey to hopefully make Ciel sleepy enough to calm his restless state.

The warm milk seemed to work as Ciel's body had become heavy and he just lay in the bed, unmoving, breathing heavily. When the butler made attempts to leave the room to tend to the house, he couldn't make it further than the bedroom door as Ciel would call and wiggle out of bed to chase after him.

In order to keep Ciel in bed, Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed placed his hand on Ciel's stomach and rubbed gently to relax him and the child had finally drifted to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

Sebastian only hoped Ciel would stay asleep for the day, hopefully until dinner time. He had placed many blankets on the bed to keep Ciel warm in the cold morning. And so, Ciel slept on. Stuffed animals littered the bed and floor as well.

Soma had stopped in not long after breakfast time to see his friend only to find him sick and asleep. So, in order to "make him feel better" the young prince had brought many stuffed animals from his personal collection for Ciel to cuddle with, as he himself when he was sick. Sebastian had found this quite amusing, seeing his stoic and cold master surrounded by cute things in a vulnerable state. Lady Elizabeth would have certainly loved the scene. Especially since Ciel decided on cuddling unconsciously a few times with a stuffed animal in reach.

Coming into the kitchen, Sebastian was surprised to see it in once piece. Bard wasn't even here. Looking out the window, he saw Mey-Rin hanging up laundry. Finny and Bard were out tending to the garden, Bard holding the ladder still while Finny trimmed branches.

"At least they won be making so much noise inside the house." The demon sighed and went about gathering the ingredients to make a special dinner that would be light for Ciel to eat.

* * *

><p><em>Later in the evening<em>

"Ah..." Sebastian was surprise at the voice behind him. He didn't even notice the presence until now.

"Young master, you shouldn't be out of bed." Sebastian scold in a gentle tone and walked over to Ciel, who looked sleepy and shivering, arms wrapped around himself. He wasn't even wearing a robe or slippers. Bare feet and thin dress shirt. "Oh dear, you'll make your condition worse if you walk around like that. Why did you not simply ring for me?" Ciel's only response was a sneeze and a few coughs.

Sebastian immediately walked over and scooped him up. Ciel nestled his head under Sebastian's chin and kept his arms to his chest for warmth. The demon only sighed and began to walk back up the main stairway and back to Ciel's room. Once the boy was settled back in bed, Sebastian sat with him for a little while, his hand held tight by Ciel's much smaller one.

Ciel had clasped onto the much larger hand and refused to let go when Sebastian attempted to tug away from his grip. Even though Sebastian could easily free himself, for his master's sake, he left it alone.

A small whine escaped the boys dry lips.

"What's wrong? The butler asked softly.

"Mhhh." Was the muffled response, as Ciel's face was half buried in his pillow.

"I know, you must feel awful." Sebastian had leaned over and pressed his lips to Ciel's forehead, feeling the heat radiating. Normally, his master would had scold him for invading his space and getting so close, but Ciel was in no mood to care. "Try and sleep some more. I planed to wake you for dinner." Sebastian stood to fetch a cool cloth for his forehead but the little hand tugged him back.

"Don't...want...sleep." Ciel's words came out in gaps between shallow breaths.

"No? But you'll feel better. Don't fight it, your body needs rest."

"No."

"Would you like some warm milk?"

"No."

"A cool bath?"

A shake of the head.

"Is it too hot? Do you want more pillows?"

Still no.

"Forgive me, master, but I am unable to read your mind so I have no idea what may be troubling you." The butler said gently. He learned to not lose his patience with children or it got him no where. Sebastian simply sat back down on the edge of the bed.

Seems he would be bound to this bed with his master the rest of the day. Unless he could get the boy to sleep so he may continue the half cooked dinner.

Weakly, Ciel pulled himself from under the covers and crawled the little way into Sebastian's lap and curled up like a little kitten.

To say Sebastian was surprised was an understatement. Ciel had always managed to surprise him no mater how much Sebastian thought he knew him. Ciel never liked being coddled like a baby, so for him to seek out such comfort was shocking.

"Is that it, young master? Would you like to cuddle?" The demon teased the boy, knowing he wouldn't get much of a reaction.

"Shut up." There was barley any threat behind it.

"I have work that needs tending to, young master. Dinner isn't finished."

"Later."

"It is not in my policy to be late and slack off, master. Do you really require my attention so much?" Even though Sebastian was only teasing the boy, he was focused on getting back to his tasks.

"I'm the master."

"Yes, you are."

"So you stay here." To Sebastian, the commend wasn't all that demanding. It sounded more needy.

"Such a vulnerable state you put yourself in, master."

"I said shut it."

"Forgive me." The demon couldn't contain his smirk as he apologized.

Sebastian sat at the edge of the bed, cuddling his little master in his arms and gently swaying in a side to side motion. He was discretely trying to rock the boy back to sleep without saying it, or else Ciel would try with all his might to stay awake and give Sebastian more to deal with.

"You're not going to sleep are you." Sebastian said it more as a fact than a question.

The boy could only turn up to Sebastian and weakly smirk before closing his eyes and pressing his face into Sebastian's shoulder.

"Do you intend we sit here the rest of the night?" Sebastian sighed, nearly becoming really frustrated.

"No."

"Has that become my masters favorite word?" This time, the demon was playfully teasing, as if talking to a baby.

"No." The demon only chuckled and smiled down at Ciel. Said boy was sitting cozy in his lap.

Sebastian could only imagine Ciel being like this all the time. He would be much more easier to handle than the stubborn attitude he possessed now. Bed time would be easier, bath time, lessons especially.

Sebastian could only hope. But he could do without the clinging. This was going to interfere greatly with his duties as a butler if this kept up.

His rocking had come to a slower pace, due to the small body in his arms becoming slightly heavier, indicating Ciel had really fallen asleep. Looks like he wouldn't be bound to the bed with his sick master as he had thought. The boy had a tendency to keep Sebastian in reach when he was sick or could not sleep, and he was ordered to specifically stay on the bed for hours.

"That didn't take very long." Sebastian said lowly, determined to keep the boy asleep.

Standing, Sebastian turned back to the bed and gently set Ciel down against his pillows. He pulled the blanket back up the his chin, and situated some of the stuffed animals strewn about the bed. The only thing that was heard in the room was Ciel's deep breathing, the occasional sound of wheezing from his weak lungs.

He turned and headed for the door swiftly, but the peace was too good to be true because only just before completely stepping out of the room, heavy and deep coughing could be heard behind him.

"Se-s-b-" Barley able to get out his butler's name, Ciel was gripping the sheets and gasping for air that never seemed to come, eyes wide open.

Without hesitation, Sebastian dashed back to Ciel's side and sat on the bed, pulling Ciel into a sitting position and patting his back firmly, but still being gentle. The coughing didn't let up, and by this point, there were tears escaping Ciel's eyes in his distress trying to get much needed oxygen in his lungs.

It was a good thing that Sebastian had set a picture of water and a glass on the nightstand table earlier this morning. Quickly pouring a glass for the boy, Sebastian set it down and turned back to pull Ciel from the covers and into his lap, leaning Ciel back slightly on his left arm, and reaching over for the glass with his right, then brining it to his master's trembling lips.

"There there, don't drink too fast or you will choke. It's okay." Sebastian's soothing voice and the cool water draining down his throat kept Ciel from panicking further. The water was soon gone and Ciel had been taking in less shaky breaths.

Setting the empty glass back on the nightstand, Sebastian put all his attention back on Ciel, wrapping both of his arms around him and gently rocking him again. Ciel held tight to Sebastian's coat, eyes shut tight and tears escaping down his cheeks.

"Just keep breathing, you're alright now." The reassuring voice above him was enough for Ciel to gather himself and regulate his breathing, but his grip hadn't let up. No chance of getting him settled back in bed now.

Sebastian was sure he wouldn't be getting much done this evening. Dinner would be spoiled and he'd be behind on preparations for the next day. But Ciel came first and if the boy needed him there, he would be there.

Looks like would be bed bound for the night.

* * *

><p>AN: I hadn't expected my joke to be taken that seriously, so I felt bad and decided to multitask to finish this over night. Forgive me.

~Masaki~


	10. What's it like?

A/N: So now I can actually write and submit chapters off of my phone. Saves me so much more time as opposed to having to fire up my laptop and only get to write when I'm home. I'm currently thinking about playing with different time period. Aside from the Victorian age and the current century. This one isn't very fluffy, but I found the idea casually cute and it's been eating at my mind. Perhaps I'll have something sweeter next time.

* * *

><p>Hell wasn't anything like Ciel had expected it to be. From the stories he had heard when he was human, this was rather tame. There were no pits of raging fire, in fact it was a little cold, not that it bothered him much now. Satan wasn't sitting on a large throne cackling like a mad man. Actually, there wasn't a demon in site. It was quiet.<p>

Very quiet.

And gray. Mostly everything was gray or black or some form of the shade.

"Sebastian?"

"Hmm?" Sebastian himself had been walking along a gray colored stone path for a bit of time. In his arms lay a bundle of a small boy wrapped in a dark cloak, hood covering his head, cradled close to the black suit of the demon.

"Are you sure we're in Hell?" The soft voice asked.

"Well, I would know." Sebastian replied slightly amused at the question.

"But it's…"

"What?" The older demon looked down at the boy's face, though he could not see it since Ciel was peaking over his shoulder at whatever landscape was behind them now.

"Not exactly…what I thought." Ciel's dark ruby eyes scanned the land keenly, searching for any sign of life other than themselves. Or perhaps just anything else besides endless land and the single long road dividing through it. The light fog surrounding them added to the eeriness of the place.

"And what did you think it would be like?" Sebastian asked, genuinely curious as to what his little master had imagined his new home to be.

"I figured a lot more chaotic and lively."

"Ah, I see you were taught the same silly tale of the fiery pits of Hell? Human's are quite imaginative, I'll say that much." Sebastian's amused tone filled the dark void, keeping Ciel calm to a degree.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, needing to know more about the place he was now going to be residing in.

"Humans seem to have this absurd idea that Hell is some place where souls go to be thrown in pits of fire and demons run free causing terror and chaos every which way. Now, understand that souls do end up here to face eternity of pain and suffering for their wrong doings, but only if they are subjected to that specifically." Sebastian looked down at Ciel's half hidden face to see it contoured in confusion.

"Souls that come to Hell are separated depending on their reasons for being here. Some souls will be turned into servants for demons and even for Satan's palace. However, more souls will face eternal punishment as the higher ups see fit."

"What kinds of punishments?" Ciel asked, though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"Spending eternity in a hallucination of the crimes they committed being done to them or being hung by their skin and whipped by the day. I'm sure the higher ups have expanded their techniques and methods in the time i've been away." The way Sebastian had answered him was like talking about the weather. Of course, such a concept for a demon was normal.

"Hmm." Was all the boy could muster as he let the images sink into his mind, flashes of his own torture as a human passing through his head, but he quickly dismissed them.

"You must be tired." Sebastian said after a while.

"Why?" Ciel asked more to himself.

"Why, what?"

"I'm a demon now, aren't I? So why do I still have human needs like sleep and hunger?" This time, Ciel looked up at Sebastian's face, no longer hidden behind the hood. As Sebastian kept walking, he began to explain.

"You were not born a demon, you were turned into one. That itself is a very complex process that drains the one who's being turned. Your energy levels are at their lowest right now. Your body is still in the process of fully transforming and, until then, you will hold onto your human needs. You will still crave human foods and have the need for sleep, sleep especially since your body is going to need the rest to be able to readjust to it's new system. But eventually, sleep will be non existent for you and hunger will come once in a blue moon. Hunger only for souls. "

"And what of emotions?"

"Well, I can't say they will go away completely, but perhaps over time as you learn to be more of a demon, they will become easier to control and you may forget how to feel certain ones. Though that depends on you yourself and how much you're willing to let go." Sebastian adjusted Ciel slightly and more securely in his arms.

"Demons aren't born with emotions like humans?"

"Remember that emotions are taught. No one is born with emotions be it human, demon, even angels. For example, humans tend to coddle new borns and raise them with love and care and so they will develop the same feelings and emotions from that. You've learned what pain and heartache feels like a you go through life. Demons are not so sweet. Not long after birth, we're taught basic survival skills, not fussed over and tended to every second, so we don't grow having these emotions of love and affection. But that also depends on your status in this realm. There a few demons who get the luxury of being spoiled."

Ciel remained quiet, intently listing to Sebastian's explanations.

"We are taught to kill, to lust for blood, to sin, to bring complete chaos and terror. We are every possible thing Heaven is not." The older demon spoke proudly of his kind.

"Do you really begin learning so soon after birth?"

"As a natural born demon, it's always competition with other demons of your class. The quicker you learn, the better your chances are at being decent or even quite powerful. And if you don't survive those training years, well, there's no one there to pick you up and tell you it's okay. You are left to whatever more powerful demon comes along and either kills you off or turns you into a pet." Sebastian ended with a devilish grin as he looked on but felt Ciel give off an uncomfortable vibe and was quick to assure him.

"But don't you worry, little one. I will never let such a thing happen to you. You will never have to face those troubles, not anymore. You are not natural born, so you won't have to face competition to earn your title. Most turned demons end up being pets, and that is what they will see you as. We tend to respect what belongs to other demons here, so no one will dare touch you. I'll always be there to protect you. We are inseparable now, after all." Sebastian soothed the young demonling, holding him closer.

"Forgive me, Sebastian." Ciel hid his face in Sebastian's shoulder once again, voice almost a whisper.

"For what?" Sebastian asked genuinely confused.

"I was unable to fulfill my end of the contract. How awful it must feel to be eternally attached to something you can never fully have." Ciel's voice fell into mumbles as he became quiet.

"Yes, it is indeed troublesome, but I cannot put the blame on you. You did not turn yourself into a demon after all." Those last words held obvious dislike towards the situation and to the one who caused it. Even though the troublemakers were dead, it did nothing to dissipate Sebastian's anger.

It was quiet after that. The only sounds filling the air was Sebastian's foot steps along the cobble stone path.

"But how is it that you, a demon, understand human emotions if you weren't born with them?" Ciel piped up again after a while, seeming to go back to the previous topic as if the subject of the contract had never come up. Sebastian was becoming very amused at the demonlings constant questions, like a little child asking, "Why?". It was rather adorable, even if Ciel would have said otherwise.

"My time spent on earth has been abundant. You can say I've naturally picked them up over time. Being a contract demon, I spend most of my time with humans, so it's only natural that I can pick up emotions and use them to my advantage."

"A demon you are indeed. Sebastian, where are we going anyway? We've been walking for some time." This time, Ciel turned his head to look in front of them, not really seeing anything more than what was behind them. It was becoming quite a boring journey.

"I'm taking you to your new home."

"My new home?" The curiosity was very evident as if he wanted Sebastian to describe his new home like reading a fairly tale.

"You will be living with me, of course. It only seems fit." Sebastian couldn't help a small grin.

"What's your home like?" The question the elder demon knew would come.

"Well, I'll start by saying down here, I hold a very high title as one of the many princes of this realm. So a palace would be appropriate, wouldn't it?" Sebastian gave a small smirk at what Ciel would think of him being of royalty.

"You're a prince?!" Ciel jumped up and faced Sebastian, nearly blocking the older's path of site.

"Yes, but a prince of Hell is nearly the same status as you once were on earth. A prince is actually nothing special unlike Kings and Queens who rule their regions of Hell, even though I'm one rank below them."

"I don't understand. Isn't Satan the only ruler?"

"Satan is the only ruler of Hell itself, but Satan also has many demons running certain parts of the realm. Demons aren't born into their titles, they are selected by Satan based on their abilities and loyalty. So even a demon born to a King and Queen can be taken and placed into another class as Satan sees fit."

"Do princes rule any part of Hell?"

"No, but I do have higher privileges and luxuries than most demons, just like a human prince. As I was saying before that certain demons have the luxury of being spoiled, demons of royal class are the best example. "

"If you weren't born a prince, then how did you become one?"

"Because my mother is a Queen herself and I was left in the royal class instead of relocated."

"You have a mother?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do all demons have parents?"

"No, there are demons created by the darkest human emotions and they appear here. There are demons who were once angles sent here from heaven who have turned against God's rule. There are turned demons such as yourself. And, like myself, there are born demons."

"Do you have a father?"

"Yes, he is a King."

"What are they like?"

"Their values are no different than most demons, but they are quite interesting. Although since my mother was also once a contract demon before crowned a Queen, it seems she's picked up a good deal of human traits and emotions. Her favorites being wit and humor and she surprisingly retained a human motherly nature, making her the most unique soft hearted to an extent of the four ruling Queens. I can imagine she'd love to fawn over a cute thing like yourself. But she is still quite fearful when crossed."

"And your father?"

"Well, he is a King you should never have to be summoned to see, because it's never a pleasant thing. He will never request your presence unless it's for your execution. If you're summoned by the Queen, well you have a better chance of leaving alive. I can imagine father won't be too happy to learn about my situation."

"Oh." Ciel curled himself in tighter to Sebastian's hold, the older demon responding by slightly repositioning him to a more comfortable hold with the boys legs dangling on either side of the older's hips and being supported under his bottom.

"If you're tired, you can sleep. We wont be reaching for a while now." Sebastian said soothingly and pulling the hood more over Ciel's head.

"Are demons not able to get places faster?"

"I could indeed, but the walk is rather nice. I enjoy it."

"This is a nice walk to you?"

"Soon you will also find this setting comforting and calming."

"I doubt that."

"In time, little one."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"If you're a Prince, then what do I get to be?"

"Would you like to be my pet? I've always wanted a human servant. It would be a nice change from having to be the server." Sebastian had received a hard slap to the shoulder for that, even though he wasn't serious about it and simply teasing. Giving a small laugh, Sebastian continued. "You'd be a Prince yourself. Would you like that?"

"That would be nice." Ciel responded after a moment of thinking.

"You'd live just the same as you once did. Servants answering to your needs and having only the finest things."

"Are we really in Hell? This seems no different than the human world."

"We demons have always progressed alongside humans and so have angels. Each realm has it's own ways of course, but you'll find may similarities among the worlds."

"Are there other human turned demons here?"

"Your case is a rarity, although I cannot say you are the only one. However I've never come across another turned demon before."

"I see." That was it for the topic, as Ciel had run out of things to ask, but Sebastian was sure he'd find something to fill his curiosity.

Sebastian continued waking for what seemed like hours to Ciel, when it was really only minutes but to a child, anything boring felt longer than it was. Ciel was so quiet since they ended the conversation, he thought the demonling had fallen asleep.

"Ow!" Sebastian was truly caught off guard with the sudden outburst from the bundle in his arms.

"What is it? Are you hurt somewhere?" The older demon stopped walking and used the arm not supporting Ciel to pull back the boy's hood.

"My tooth hurts." Ciel winced in pain as he touched his cheek.

"Ah, it seems your transformation is happening much quicker than I had expected." Sebastian internally sighed, realizing it wasn't anything extreme.

"What does that have to do with my tooth?" The demonling was fast becoming grumpy.

"Your human teeth will soon be replaced with a set much stronger and your fangs will come in."

"My teeth will fall out?!"

"Yes, just like they did before as you grew. Although as soon at the human ones go, the others follow within seconds. No need to worry. But the process losing them and gaining is quite unpleasant. Natural born demons go through this as well." Sebastian brought his hand up to gently caress the boys cheek where he was feeling the pain.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Ciel winced when Sebastian's hand applied a little too much pressure.

"It's no different than losing your baby teeth." Sebastian secured Ciel with one arm and reached into his pocket for a cloth, putting it up to Ciel's mouth. "Here, bite on this for now. It'll sooth the pain until I can get you a proper soothing remedy." Ciel opened his mouth and the cloth was placed gently between his teeth. He began biting on it immediately, the temporary pacifier proving to be useful.

"There now. No more talking for now, it'll aggravate the pain. Just rest, it's alright you'll be safe." Sebastian pushed Ciel's head gently back to his shoulder and covered his head once more.

The older demon resumed the walk, knowing that they'd be close to their destination in some short time. Honestly Sebastian really could have been there the moment he'd stepped foot in Hell with his little master, but for some reason, he wanted to take advantage of the long way to the mainlands.

Compared to what he'd be going into once they arrived at his parents kingdom, this was a nice time to spend ideally chatting with the demonling who was now fast asleep in his arms. He wouldn't be able to show such affection to the boy in the public of many demons. It simply not the demon way. Ciel would soon have to learn how to be ruthless and cold. Though he was these things in his human life, not caring for anything but revenge and who's life he'd have to end to get it.

But a child is still a child, and there was still times when it showed and that would be frowned upon, especially by the higher ups. Being held like this would become a luxury. Being tended to after a nightmare would not be acceptable. Ciel would have to get used to the many frightening and unsettling things of this realm. Learn to fend for himself when need be. The only promise Sebastian could give the child was the promise to protect him. So long as the contract was in place, Ciel's safety was Sebastian's number one priority.

But the higher ups would, without a doubt, take Ciel to be reformed and properly trained, something Sebastian would prefer not to happen. He didn't want to lose the Ciel he knew and practically raised for three years. And if they found out Sebastian's contract situation, they'd break the bond in a heartbeat and Ciel would be out of his reach.

For now, Sebastian could only hold Ciel close and try with all his power to keep him from trouble. He'd keep him close until he was sure the boy was properly trained under his supervision to avoid Ciel being taken. This was one realm Sebastian would not be able to fight back for what was his.

In the distance, the shades of the surrounding gray began to fade into a much darker black, and once they neared the mainlands and the blackened sky, the blacks would mix into the bloodiest color of red. But right now, the gray was the perfect calm before the storm.

Sebastian would prolong that storm for as long as he could.

* * *

><p>AN: Yesh, not too much fluff, but I had this particular idea I wanted out of my head. And I thought it would be cute to have Ciel be so curious about Hell and Sebastian explaining everything to him, and then shit somehow got really dark towards the end. This might have another pert to it. But worry not! Cavity educing fluff will come soon!


End file.
